Hermione's Punishment
by Rosalia
Summary: Hermione's been pushed too far and now it's time to get a certain Draco Malfoy back. Too bad she gets caught!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV:**

Must study…must study…must study…must st-

" Hermione?"

" Huh?"

" Why are you rocking back and forth with a book death gripped to your chest." Ron asked, taking her book away.

" Just thinking about NEWTs."I said taking it right back. Honestly!

" She's going to crack!" Harry said to Ron.

" Whatever! Let's get to class before we're late." So, we're running to Potions class before the bell ri- : bell rings: -ings… " Oh, no! I'm late." Now, I run.

" Hermione, wait up!" Ron and Harry yelled. I'm not stopping, I'M LATE! Almost at the door… " Ouch!" I am now on the ground, my butt hurts. I'M STILL LATE! Even later than late…I'm…I'm…I'm latererestness. Okay, so I had to make up a word for it, big deal! Not even looking up at whoever rudely bumped into me, I started grabbing my books.

" A little late, aren't you, mudblood. Why me? Just ignore him. " Talk to me, mudblood!"

" Hello my dearest Malfoy. How are you today?" I said sarcastically, not looking at him.

" Look at me when I'm talking to you."

" Yes, master." I said bowing, then standing , looking him in the eyes. " Now if you don't mind, master, I must be going." And now I walk away. And now someone grabs my arm… " What, Malfoy?"

" Better watch your back, Granger?" He said. Like he scares me!

" What happened to mudblood?" I said getting into class. Of course Professor Snape was angry. Especially when I tried to pin it on Malfoy. I almost got away with it too. But no, Malfoy came in at the 'perfect time'!

**Draco's POV:**

So, I'm sitting in the Potions classroom and notice Potter and company aren't around. Awesome.

" Professor, may I use the restroom?"

" Go." Snape said, without looking at me! Cranky bas-on with the story… Walking in the corridors I bumped into the Mudblood. Eww, now I have to burn these robes. I just got them too, oh well. The Dark Lord knows I have enough money anyways. So, now we're having our normal spat and she's- bowing? Sarcastic little- Anyways, she walks into class and I head for the bathroom. When I come back the little Mudblood is trying to pin why she's late on me!

" Sir, how could I have bumped into _Miss Granger _if I had just come from the restrooms?" I asked.

" Ten points from Gryffindore for lying to a teacher!" Snape said and class resumed. I feel so victorious right now…

Okay, so in the Great Hall I was entertaining the Slytherins, like usual and I see Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood coming in. They really do disgust me. So of course I make jokes about them. When dinner was almost over I got up to go back to the common room. I'm pooped. As I'm walking in the corridor I see the mudblood walking. Time to have some fun!

" Hey, Mudblood the pig pen is just to the right!" I called out. She stopped walking and turned to me. Trying to look pleasant, HA HA HA HA, she smiled.

" You would know, eh Malfoy?" How dare she!

" Mudblood bitch!"

" What did you just call me?" She took out her wand and pushed me to the nearest wall. Oh, shit! I can't die now, I'm still a virgin! I can't believe I just said that… " I would like if you kept your comments to yourself, ferret." She lowered her wand and walked away.

" Yeah, well, you're stupid!" Okay, not the best comeback, I know. But I almost got killed here! In third year she slapped me and let me tell you, Mudblood hurts!

* * *

Review! Review! It's like candy to me. Just to tell you all, this is the first fanfic I'm writing without writingthe whole story firstso...lol...I'm trying! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV:**

Dinner was normal, Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch, telling me I should do other things than study all day. Whatever. I excused myself and started walking to the Gryffindore common room.

" Hey, Mudblood, the pig pen is just to the right!" Oh, no! I'm too tired to deal with him. I turned and smiled at him.

" You would know, eh Malfoy?" That'll show him!

" Mudblood bitch!" OH NO HE DIDN'T!

" What did you just call me?" I took out my wand and pushed Malfoy to the nearest wall. I'm going to hex him so bad that when he takes a shit his brain will come out! " I would like if you kept your comments to yourself, ferret." Calm down, Hermione! I lowered my wand and walked away. Behind me I heard Malfoy faintly.

" Yeah, well, you're stupid!" Wow, what a comeback.

This night is the most horrible night of my life! I only had three hours to study because Ron and Harry were asking me for help with their homework. Being a good friend, I couldn't let them down. So, now I suffer. It's around 11PM and I'm really hungry! Maybe I should go down to the kitchens and get some food. While I'm doing that maybe I could free some House-elves. So, now I'm walking down to the kitchens under Harry's cloak. I honestly hope I don't get caught down here. Even though I am Head Girl and I'm allowed after hours, that's only for my runs. Ah, here we are.

" Hello, Miss! What will Dobby being getting for you?" Wow, grammar's improved.

" Hey, Dobby. I'm so sorry to interrupt it's just…" Dobby cut me off.

" Miss doesn't interrupt anything. What would you like?"

" Probably mud." No! Why is he always there?

" What are you doing here, ferret?"

" Same as you, Mudblood."

" Whatever. Dobby maybe I'll come by another day." With that I walked out and headed to back to bed.

" So, what's that?" And Malfoy follows…what a joy!

" What's what?"

" That cloak."

" As you said, a cloak." Oh, shit! Harry's going to kill me!

" What's it do?"

" Keeps me warm." Duh!

" So, put it on then." Oh, crapolla!

" I'm not cold anymore." Good answer, Hermione! Great, I'm almost to my rooms! Now I can rid of him. Why the hell is he following me? " What do you want, Malfoy?"

" To know where my new rooms are. Apparently you and I have to share close quarters. Since we are the Heads of the school this year."

" You're Head Boy?" Ggggrrrrreaaaaattttttt!

" Don't you listen to Dumbledore?" Thinking…thinking…thinking…oh yeah, he is.

" Why weren't you there before?"

" Didn't know it _wasn't _an option to actually be there or not."

" Whatever. Come on." This is going to be a long ass year!

**Draco's POV:**

Right now I'm at a meeting with Snape and Dumbledore. Don't know what they're yapping about but whatever.

"…So you must be in the Head rooms, understood?" Huh?

" Huh?"

" I said you have no choice but to stay in the Head rooms with Granger." Snape spat. What's his problem? Probably not getting some.

" Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm move in there tomorrow." I said and walked out of the office. Honestly, these guys are so boring. I'm hungry. I'm walking down to the kitchens and I see the Mudblood walking in. Oh, no! She's trying to free the House-elves with her S.H.I.T or whatever she called it. Mudbloods never learn…

"…Miss doesn't interrupt anything. What would you like?"

" Probably mud." I am so damn smart.

" What are you doing here, ferret?" I thought that was obvious…

" Same as you, Mudblood."

" Whatever. Dobby maybe I'll come by another day." She's leaving! Oh, here's my chance to break it to her. Hmm…Potter's cloak…

" So, what's that?" I asked following.

" What's what?"

" That cloak."

" As you said, a cloak." Well duh!

" What's it do?" Now what!

" Keeps me warm." I have no response to that. Oh, wait…

" So, put it on then." What now!

" I'm not cold anymore." Sure you're not." What do you want, Malfoy?"

" To know where my new rooms are. Apparently you and I have to share close quarters. Since we are the Heads of the school this year."

" You're Head Boy?" No, I'm lying to you.

" Don't you listen to Dumbledore?" You should you Dumbledore lover.

" Why weren't you there before?"

" Didn't know it wasn't an option to actually be there or not." Until Mr. I'm- not- getting any told me with Mr. Twinkle eyes.

" Whatever. Come on." This is going to be a long year!

Last night was HORRIBLE! The Mudblood never shuts up. All she did in the common room we shared was talk about NEWTs and S.H.I.T. What does that stand for anyways? I'll ask later. Today I want to spend as much time away from her as possible. Why I even sat through her ranting last night, I don't know. I must like pain because and the end of it all my ears were bleeding! Oh, wait. I have a damn meeting with her today about a damn ball. Shit, and this time I don't mean her free the damned House-elves S.H.I.T! I'll talk to her after dinner… So, it's after dinner and I'm walking back to my, eww, our rooms. I hope she doesn't talk my ears off.

* * *

Well here it is! Enjoy, love me, review, eat some carrots...don't ask! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV:**

Draco's not a bad listener. Wait, Malfoy. Malfoy is not a bad listener. We stayed up for awhile and we talked. Okay, I talked. He just sat there and nodded. I actually thought him human for a second until he started yelling at me. Something about he didn't care about shit? What was shit? I was talking about S.P.E.W and he just…cracked. Anyways, we have a meeting today and I'm walking over to our common room right now. Oh, there he is now.

" Draco!" Did I just call him Draco?

" What?"

" Wait up!"

" Why we're going to the same place anyways and I'm not leaving until we get this meeting over with." Point…

" Right. So, about this ball…"

" Let's get in the damn common room first!" Temper temper!

" Fine." So we walked in our common room and talked about a Halloween Ball. I like the idea but Malfoy thought it was stupid. " Okay, how about a Christmas one?"

" Stupid." He said sounding bored and looking at his nails.

" Valentine's Day?"

" Stupid." Now, I'm getting frustrated.

" A Death Eater Ball?"

" What did you just say?"

" Nothing."

" Mudblood, you better not test me. I can be very dangerous."

" I'm sure. So, Halloween Ball it is. Good night." Get out before he kills you…get out before he kills you…get out before he kills you!

**Draco's POV:**

" Draco!" Did she just call me Draco?

" What?"

" Wait up!" …

" Why we're going to the same place anyways and I'm not leaving until we get this meeting over with."

" Right. So, about this ball…"

" Let's get in the damn common room first!" Common sense, hello!

" Fine." So, we walked in our common room and all she did was talk about a Halloween Ball. Stupid idea, really. " Okay, how about a Christmas one?"

" Stupid." I said sounding bored and looking at my nails. She'll catch on that this is pointless.

" Valentine's Day?" Are you serious?

" Stupid."

" A Death Eater Ball?" Did she just…?

" What did you just say?"

" Nothing." I'm sure.

" Mudblood, you better not test me. I can be very dangerous."

" I'm sure. So, Halloween Ball it is. Good night." I'm going to kill her. No, father says not yet. But she's first on my list!

Tonight is the damn Halloween ball and I'm wearing black robes with a white mask. I thought since it was Halloween why not go all out. So, now my hair is black. Walking in the corridor I saw this girl walk past me. She was in this amazing white dress. Reminds me of an angel. She probably is, she's beautiful. I walked behind her trying to catch a glimpse of her face, but to no avail. We walked into the Great Hall where everyone was laughing and dancing and having just a good time. Looking around the place, I say we didn't do a bad job. Shit! I lost her. I cranked my neck to find this angel so I can go over to her and ask for a dance. She'll be delighted, I mean it is me. Wait, is that her? I think it is. Here I go!

" Miss, may I have this dance?" Okay, that so stupid.

" Umm…sure." She said, smiling. I couldn't totally see her face since it was hidden by a white mask. But her eyes are the most amazing ones I've seen yet. Excluding mine, of course. We walked in the middle of the Great Hall and danced for hours. I need to know who she is…

" So, uh…having fun?" She should be, she is with me!

" Yes."

" I like your custom."

" Thank you. I like yours too." I like my custom too...

" Thanks. You know,you look very beautiful." She blushed. I still got it!

" What's your name?" My name? Genius! I should have asked her that…

" Draco Malfoy. And you?" I didn't get a response but only got pushed away from her. She looked horrified. What did I do?

" Malfoy?"

" Umm… yes?" What is her problem?

" Oh, my Merlin!" She said and turned to leave. She left the Great Hall. And me. She left me. Nobody leaves Draco Malfoy!

" Hey!" I yelled after her. When I found her she was walking down towards where my rooms were. Strange. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. " What is your problem?"

" I…uh…I…"

" You what?" I said, annoyed.

" I didn't think you would want to dance with me."

" I was doing just fine before."

" You wont when I tell you who I am." I backed away.

" Pansy?"

" Oh, Heavens no!" THANK MERLIN!

" Well then I don't see the problem…"

" Mudblood."

" Huh?" I asked, turning around and looking behind me. " I don't see Granger."

" Turn back around and you will." Oh. Shit.

" No."

" Yes."

" NO!"

" It can't be THAT hard to grasp now, can it?"

" No, I mean, no now I have to burn these robes and mask. I was quite fond of them too. Oh well."

" You….You…You insignificant little cockroach!" Not again! I hate it when I'm at the receiving end of her damn wand!

* * *

_To My Lovely Reviewers:_

Spiritedwings: Wait no more! Here it is! Enjoy.

Hotaru420: Intrigued is good! Hope this matches your expectations!

Marajade64: I was going for funny, so, YAY!

Song Muse: Tell me what confused you and I'll try to explain. Can you give me more info about your story so I can find it?

And there you go, chappy 3! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV:**

Tonight is the Halloween ball and I'm so excited! I'm going as an angel. I have this white dress and white mask. Walking in the corridor I noticed a boy walking behind me. I ignored him. I walked into the Great Hall where everyone was laughing and dancing and having just a good time. We didn't do too bad on this place.

" Miss, may I have this dance?" Huh? Is that the boy who was following me?

" Umm…sure." I said, smiling. We danced for hours. He's a great dancer!

" So, uh…having fun?" Awww, he's making small talk…

" Yes."

" I like your custom."

" Thank you. I like yours too." Love it, actually!

" Thanks. You know you look very beautiful." I know…

" What's your name?" Yes, Hermione. Who is this amazing man?

" Draco Malfoy. And you?" NO! I pushed myself away from him. I didn't just think Draco Malfoy was a good person! How could it be him? The hair…the…EYES! Oh, I'm so stupid!

" Malfoy?"

" Umm… yes?"

" Oh my Merlin!" I said and turned to leave.

" Hey!" He yelled after me. I ran towards my rooms. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. " What is your problem?"

" I…uh…I…" How to say it…

" You what?"

" I didn't think you would want to dance with me."

" I was doing just fine before."

" You wont when I tell you who I am." He backed away.

" Pansy?"

" Oh, Heavens no!" I would kill myself!

" Well then I don't see the problem…"

" Mudblood." He'll catch on.

" Huh?" He said turning around. " I don't see Granger." Hey! That wasn't nice.

" Turn back around and you will."

" No." Now he gets it.

" Yes."

" NO!"

" It can't be THAT hard to grasp now, can it?"

" No, I mean, no now I have to burn these robes and mask. I was quite fond of them too. Oh well."

" You….You…You insignificant little cockroach!" How dare he!

" Watch it, Granger! Come on, don't do anything stupid." Malfoy's hands were up in the air.

" I should hex you into next week!" I said with clenched teeth.

" And I should be burning these robes but you don't see me acting on it."

" Get out of my sight!" I said, lowered my wand and turned around.

" Are you going to cry? Because I want to watch if you are." Malfoy said turning to face me. That's it!

" Immobulus!" I yelled and Malfoy was unable to move.

" GRANGER, STOP THIS!" I smiled. Oh, I'm going to get him good.

" Malfoy, you are much too loud." With that said I put a silencing charm around us.

" Granger, you're going crazy! Just let me go and…"

" Furnunculus!"

" GRANGER! I'M COVERED IN BOILS!" I rolled my eyes.

" That was the plan…"

" You're not going to get away with this, Granger!"

" Oh, shut up before I use an Unforgivable on you! " Malfoy looks shocked.

" You wouldn't."

" I wouldn't?" No, I wouldn't but I'm not telling him that!

" You would be expelled from the school and sent to Azkaban!" Didn't think of that…

" Minor problem. Incendio!" I shouted and the tip of my wand lit on fire. I made a circle motion and instantly there was a circle of fire around Malfoy. " Get out of this one, Malfoy. But wait, before you try, accio Malfoy's wand!" Malfoy's wand flew into my hand and I smiled at him. " Go on. This could be fun." I watched as the fames got higher and Malfoy was couching. He looks panicked and trapped. Good. This is for six years of hell. Ouch, he's getting burned…That's gotta hurt!

" Miss Granger!" Oh, shit. I turned to see Snape, Dumbledore, and Filch looking at me in shock. Oh, for Merlin's sake! They act as if I've never had a bad bone in my body. I can do no wrong!

" GET ME OUT! I'M DYING!" Wimp. Can't even take little burns. If it were a REAL fire he would be dead by now. I only made it so he would get a couple of shocks.

" Evanesco!" Snape shouted. When the fire disappeared, Malfoy fainted. Everyone ran to him and checked him over. Snape then picked him up and brought him to the hospital wing.

**Draco's POV:**

" Watch it, Granger! Come on, don't do anything stupid." She's going to do something stupid.

" I should hex you into next week!" She said. No, I'm going to die!

" And I should be burning these robes but you don't see me acting on it." Stay calm, Draco.

" Get out of my sight!" She said, lowered her wand and turned around.

" Are you going to cry? Because I want to watch if you are." I said turning to face her. I love making her cry!

" Immobulus!" She yelled and I was unable to move. How dare she do this to me!

" GRANGER, STOP THIS!" I said and she just smiled.

" Malfoy, you are much too loud." That bitch put a silencing charm around us.

" Granger, you're going crazy! Just let me go and…"

" Furnunculus!"

" GRANGER! I'M COVERED IN BOILS!"

" That was the plan…"

" You're not going to get away with this, Granger!" Wait until my father hears about this!

" Oh, shut up before I use an Unforgivable on you! " Did she just threaten me with an Unforgivable? Mudblood's gone nutterz!

" You wouldn't." Panicking!

" I wouldn't?" Her eyes, they look darker…oh god!

" You would be expelled from the school and sent to Azkaban!"

" Minor problem. Incendio!" She shouted and the tip of her wand lit on fire. She made a circle motion and instantly there was a circle of fire around me. " Get out of this one, Malfoy. But wait, before you try, accio Malfoy's wand!" My wand, which was in my pocket, flew into her hand and she smiled at me. " Go on. This could be fun." The fames got higher and I was couching. I'm trapped. She's really going to let me burn!

" Miss Granger!" FINALLY! Snape, Dumbledore, and Filch came in looking at Granger with shocked expressions. Hello, I'm dying here!

" GET ME OUT! I'M DYING!" Maybe they'll get the hint!

" Evanesco!" Snape shouted, and the fire disappeared. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital wing. Stupid Mudblood bitch.

" Mr. Malfoy, glad to see you're awake." I turned to see Dumbledore with his freakin' twinkling eyes. Note: Claw out his eyes.

" I'm glad I didn't die."

" You wouldn't have died, Mr. Malfoy. You have just gotten some burns." Yeah yeah, whatever.

" So, is the Mudbl- Granger going to be expelled?" I hope so!

" She will be punished but not expelled."

" She almost killed me and she's not getting expelled? Wait until my father hears…"

" I assure you you're father wouldn't be happy but the fact of the matter is Miss Granger is staying. She will be punished severely though." Good.

" So, what's her punishment?" I asked.

" WHAT?" I heard from outside the hospital wing. Hmm, sounds like Granger.

* * *

There is SO much love in this story. Review, my pretties! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

**Hermione's POV:**

When Malfoy was being treated in the hospital wing I was yelled at by Snape. What. A. Joy. He kept on saying that I was being irresponsible and I should be expelled. I'm just waiting for the words ' Go pack your bags'!

" But the Headmaster, I don't know why, says you may stay." I'm staying? I'm not expelled? Oh, life is so good to me! " You will have a punishment though." Well, duh.

" And what will that be, sir?" I asked politely. I'm not getting expelled, I'm not getting expelled, I'm not getting exp…"

" Take care of Mr. Malfoy."

" WHAT?"

" I said, Miss Granger, that your punishment is to take care of Mr. Malfoy. Meaning whatever her asks for, you give it to him or do it. No hesitation."

" But sir, surely you can find a punishment that's not so…"

" Easy? Really this isn't much of a punishment."

" Sir, he'll treat me like dirt!"

" As it should be. Ah, Headmaster, I have just informed Miss Granger her punishment."

" Thank you, Severus, you may go. As for you, Miss Granger, come along." I followed Professor Dumbledore into the hospital wing to Malfoy's bed.

" So, Professor, you say ANYTHING I ask, Miss Granger here must do?"

" What I said, Mr. Malfoy, was that she will help you along recovery."

" But can't you just get rid of the burns with magic?" I asked. You know you could you old man! Now do it!

" Yes. But in order for this punishment to take place you must treat them. Now, Mr. Malfoy you may leave."

" Yes!"

" And Miss Granger…"

" Yes?"

" The next time I will not be lenient." This was lenient?

" Yes, sir." With that I walked out and walked to my rooms with Malfoy in silence. Well…

" So, the first thing I want done is my room. A bit of a mess, it is. Second I need to have my…"

" Oh, shut up!" What am I, his slave?

" Excuse me? Do my poor burnt ears deceive me? You can't be telling me to shut up now, can you Granger?" Can too…

" I wish that fire would have been real…"

" Real? Mudblood I was flippin' burned! It was REAL!"

" Whatever."

" So, anyways, I need to have my Quidditch uniform washed, buy me more gel, and…"

" More gel? You got 30 pounds of gel in your hair now and you want more?"

" I do not have 30 pounds of gel in my hair!"

" Yeah, okay." We FINALLY got to our common room and I headed towards my bedroom.

" Umm, Granger?"

" What now?"

" Room…"

" Yes, I am going to my room."

" MY room!"

" What about it?"

" You can't expect me to walk up those stairs with all these burns."

" Yes, I can." I turned to my room again.

" Granger." FINE you snot nosed wimp!

" Okay, fine!" I levitated Malfoy in his room. He really is a prat. Once he was settled I turned to leave his room.

" Granger, how am I supposed to sleep in my custom?"

" Easy, you close your eyes."

" It's uncomfortable with these on." He whined.

" And what do you want me to do about it? Go change."

" Help me." Oh, no! Anything but that!

" No friggin' way!"

" Mouth, Mudblood."

" I should say the same to you."

" Oh, just shut up and change me."

" Fine!" I walked over to him and helped him sit up. " Stupid Barbie doll…" I muttered.

" What did you say?"

" Am I hurting you?"

" No."

" Good." Not!

**Draco's POV:**

Professor Dumbledore left to get Granger and in a few minutes time they were by my bed side.

" So, Professor, you say ANYTHING I ask, Miss Granger here must do?"

" What I said, Mr. Malfoy, was that she will help you along recovery."

" But can't you just get rid of the burns with magic?" She asked.

" Yes. But in order for this punishment to take place you must treat them. Now, Mr. Malfoy you may leave." YES!

" Yes!"…

" And Miss Granger…"

" Yes?"

" The next time I will not be lenient." Ha ha!

" Yes, sir." With that we walked to our rooms.

" So, the first thing I want done is my room. A bit of a mess, it is. Second I need to have my…"

" Oh, shut up!"

" Excuse me? Do my poor burnt ears deceive me? You can't be telling me to shut up now, can you, Granger?"

" I wish that fire would have been real…"

" Real? Mudblood I was flippin' burned! It was REAL!" I'm BURNT Merlin dammit!

" Whatever."

" So, anyways, I need to have my Quidditch uniform washed, buy me more gel, and…"

" More gel? You got 30 pounds of gel in your hair now and you want more?" HEY!

" I do not have 30 pounds of gel in my hair!"

" Yeah, okay." When we got to our common room and Granger headed towards her bedroom.

" Umm, Granger?" Not gunna get away that easily!

" What now?"

" Room…"

" Yes, I am going to my room."

" MY room!"

" What about it?"

" You can't expect me to walk up those stairs with all these burns."

" Yes, I can." And she turned to leave again.

" Granger." Warning number one.

" Okay, fine!" She levitated me in my room. Once I was settled she turned to leave the room.

" Granger, how am I supposed to sleep in my custom?" Oh, I am going to make this HELL for her!

" Easy, you close your eyes."

" It's uncomfortable with these on." I whined, cutely, like always.

" And what do you want me to do about it? Go change."

" Help me." You know you want to touch my body…

" No friggin' way!"

" Mouth, Mudblood." Warning number two.

" I should say the same to you."

" Oh, just shut up and change me."

" Fine!" She walked over to me and helped me sit up. I think I heard something about stupid Barbie doll. What's a Barbie doll?

" What did you say?"

" Am I hurting you?" Oh, so that's what she said. My ears really ARE burnt!

" No."

" Good." Yes, it is. When she was finished changing me ( she used her wand) she left my room. Now, I can sleep. Oh, revenge is going to be so sweet.

The next week she would come in and change me into my uniform. She held my book bag and wrote notes for me, AND she feeds me! What a good little Mudblood. We're walking, well she's walking I'm levitating, to our common room. She set me on the couch and just started doing her homework.

" What about my homework?"

" Do it, Malfoy. I am not your slave."

" That's what you think." I muttered. She threw her books down and turned to me.

" Listen to me, I am sick and tired of all this. For a whole week I did nothing but answer to your beck and call. I think you're healed enough to hold a quill." She started to work again. She doesn't sound too happy. Oh, well.

" You know, I think you did more damage to me than you think."

" I give UP!" She grabbed her books and ran into her room, slamming the door. Now I'm alone. This is boring. I walked ( Yes, I can walk now but it's fun being levitated) up to Grangers room. I opened her door.

"Granger?" No response. " Graaaanger…" No sound. " HEY GRANGER!"

" WHAT?" I heard from the bathroom. Oh, so she's hiding in there.

" Nothing." I said and walked to her bathroom door. Just then she opened the door and I was hit! I fell back. " My nose!"

" Oh, my gosh, Malfoy. I am so sorry! I really didn't know you were there." She rushed over to me and checked my nose.

" Stop poking at it!"

" I'm checking to see if it's broken."

" No, you're poking it for fun!"

" Oh, shut up and let me fix it!" She did this spell I've never heard of and smiled. " Well, it wasn't broken." She stood and offered me a hand. I stared, like I'M going to touch HER! " Well, are you going to get off my floor anytime soon so I can do my homework in peace?"

" No."

" Fine, stay there." She walked to her bed and finished her homework. I sat there the whole 2 hours 20 minutes and 45 seconds. " Do you want to come up on my bed? You look sleepy."

" You want me on your bed, don't you, Granger?" She walked over to me and did the strangest of things—she smiled.

" Not really. I was just thinking it would be more comfortable than the floor." She lifted me up without warning and helped me to her bed.

" I never agreed to this."

" That's okay, I'm doing runs tonight. I'll be back in a half an hour at the least." She's being too nice. She walked out of the room and I fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, what a chapter! Lol. Review, because you love me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV:**

For the next week I would do the same thing everyday, come in and change Malfoy into his uniform. I held his book bag and wrote notes for him, fed him… We're walking to our common room right now. When we got there I set him on the couch and just started doing my homework.

" What about my homework?" He asked. What about it?

" Do it, Malfoy. I am not your slave."

" That's what you think." He muttered. He is so infuriating! I threw my books down and turned to him.

" Listen to me, I am sick and tired of all this. For a whole week I did nothing but answer to your beck and call. I think you're healed enough to hold a quill." Maybe he'll get I am not his slave!

" You know, I think you did more damage to me than you think." WHAT?

" I give UP!" I grabbed my books and ran into my room, slamming the door. I walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard Malfoy.

"Granger?" I'm not answering him. " Graaaanger…" Nope, I'm not... " HEY GRANGER!"

" WHAT?" I said from inside the bathroom. He's probably sitting on my bed right now, waiting.

" Nothing." He said. So, I opened the door and…" My nose!" Oops.

" Oh, my gosh, Malfoy. I am so sorry! I really didn't know you were there." I rushed over to him and checked his nose.

" Stop poking at it!" But it's fun!

" I'm checking to see if it's broken." And it's fun.

" No, you're poking it for fun!" Yeah, so?

" Oh, shut up and let me fix it!" I did this very simple spell and smiled. " Well, it wasn't broken." I stood and offered him a hand. He stared. Yes, Malfoy, I'm poison! " Well, are you going to get off my floor anytime soon so I can do my homework in peace?"

" No." Whatever. I don't care!

" Fine, stay there." I walked to my bed and finished my homework. Malfoy sat there the whole time. Now I feel guilty! " Do you want to come up on my bed? You look sleepy."

" You want me on your bed, don't you, Granger?" HA! Yeah, sure. I walked over to him and smiled.

" Not really. I was just thinking it would be more comfortable than the floor." I lifted him up without warning and helped him to my bed. The only way I could get him up was by surprise.

" I never agreed to this." Yeah, well, too bad! I am trying to be nice.

" That's okay, I'm doing runs tonight. I'll be back in a half an hour at the least." I walked out of the room and did my runs. When I got back I saw Malfoy sleeping in my bed. He looks like a little baby when he sleeps. So innocent and, dare I say it, cute. Too bad he's a cocky bastard! I walked up to him so I could wake him. I'm so tired, I need to get him in his bed so I can sleep. I poked him.

" Malfoy?" I whispered. Nothing. " Hey, Malfoy." I said a little louder. All I got were his snores. " DRACO MALFOY!" I yelled. He turned over, his back now facing me. " Fine! I'll just sleep in YOUR bed. See how you like it!" I let him rest in my bed and when I come back to use it he wont wake the hell up! Unbelievable. I walked into his room and took off my uniform, changed into my Pjs, and went to sleep in his bed, eww. Maybe I should sleep on the couch?

**Draco's POV:**

Well, that was a good nap! I'll just get up before Granger comes back from her ru-why is the sun up? Oh, shit. I slept in Granger's bed, all night. Meaning, she'll be on the couch. Why didn't she wake me? I walked down stairs to see nothing. Okay, maybe she's already up.

" Walking up the stairs, la la la la la. Gunna change my clothes la la la la la." I sang. I never told anyone this but- I love to sing. I just don't do it in front of people, very un- Malfoy like. I walked in my room and starting changing into my uniform. Since Granger so rudely left me here to change on my own. Well, I can do it now, it was fun seeing her get huffy when she had to do it though. My bed, it's messy. I hate a messy bed. Stupid House-Elves, can't even do their job right. I walked over to my bed and hit the sheets to flatten it.

" Ouch!" My sheets! They talk! " Malfoy?"

" How do you know my name?" That was a stupid question. Of course it knows my name! I sleep it in all they time, it should know me by now. " I'm sorry I didn't sleep with you last night! I was in Granger's bed!" My sheets are talking, meaning that's a bad thing. My sheets are going to attack me! " I'm not cheating!" I threw my hands up.

" Cheating on who?" Granger? I'm an idiot…

" Why are you in my bed?" I said, composing myself.

" You were in mine."

" You should have woken me up."

" I tried."

" Not hard enough."

" Oh, shut up!" She said, getting up. She grabbed her stuff and walked to the door. Before she left she turned and smiled at me. " You were cheating on your sheets with mine, huh?" And with that said, she left. Yep, defiantly an idiot. I walked into The Great Hall and had breakfast with my fellow Slytherins. They kept asking me how the Mudblood was.

" I don't know. Am I her keeper?" That shut them up. In Potions class, I was partnered with Granger. We were partnered together for two reasons. One: We are both really good in Potions. Two: She burned me.

" Pass the dragons scales."

" Huh?"

" I said, pass the…"

" Yeah, here." I said, shoving it in her hands. She can be so bossy.

" Well, gee, thanks!" She said sarcastically.

" Welcome." I said and smirked at her glare. A few hours in I started feeling sick. " Granger, take me to the Hospital Wing."

" You sick?"

" Why would I ask you to take me there if I wasn't?" Silence fell between us as we were walking there. Finally she spoke up.

" You never asked." I was about to say something really mean but we were at the door of the HW. The medi-witch came to us.

" Yes?"

" I'm feeling a little under the weather." I said.

" Well, why don't you lay down for a while." She turned to Granger. " You may leave."

" No! I want her to stay." They both looked at me.

" Why?" Yeah, why?

" Because this is probably a side effect from that stupid fire." That sounds stupid, even to me.

" Whatever." She sat down next to my bed. She's not fighting with me?

" Are you sick too?" She looked up at me.

" No…"

" Okay." After that, we sat there. Doing nothing. I am bored. I wonder what's for dinner. Wait, I feel sick.

" Malfoy, you alright? You're gagging."

" I…gag…know…gag…that…" Gag… " I'm going to throw up!"

" Get out of the bed! Come on!" I stood up to get to the waste basket and…well, let's just say I didn't make it. " MALFOY!"

"Oops."

" What is going on here? Miss Granger!" The Medi-witch ran to Granger and cleaned her up with a spell. She turned to me. " I trust you are feeling better now?"

" Much." I turned to Granger. "Oh, and I'm…sor…sorr.."

" Out with it!"

" I'm sorry I puked on you." She gave me that I'm shocked look. Glad I can work wonders…

" At least you're feeling better. Let's go back to our common room so you can lie down." I puke on her and she's nice. Did she inhale something this morning? When we got back to our quarters Granger set me on my bed. " All better?"

" Yeah…" I am kinda scared right now. What is she planning? Oh, no. I'm the next Guillotine victim!

* * *

Sorry I took so long on updating. Life has been so crazy. One of my best friends got sick with cancer about 3 years ago and died on Nov. 15, 2005.Sorry again, I'll try to update faster!

Sugar Quill High: I actually didn't think Hermione was being too nice. You gave me an idea though!

Spiritedwings: Thanks, you're a doll!

SlytherinPrincess189: I'm glad you liked it.

7lucky13: Thank you. :Blushes:


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV:**

" Walking up the stairs, la la la la la. Gunna change my clothes la la la la la." What the? Is someone singing?

" Ouch!" Who hit me? " Malfoy?"

" How do you know my name?" I think I would know you. " I'm sorry I didn't sleep with you last night! I was in Granger's bed!" Say what? " I'm not cheating!"

" Cheating on who?" Don't laugh! Be nice, Hermione!

" Why are you in my bed?"

" You were in mine." You sleep like a damn log.

" You should have woken me up."

" I tried." Many times.

" Not hard enough."

" Oh, shut up!" I said and got up. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door. Before I left I turned and smiled at him. " You were cheating on your sheets with mine, huh?" And with that said, I left. It would be very rude to laugh in his face! In Potions class, I was partnered with Malfoy. He's not being very attentive though…

" Pass the dragons scales."

" Huh?"

" I said, pass the…"

" Yeah, here." He said, shoving it in my hands.

" Well, gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

" Welcome." He said and smirked at me when I glared. A few hours later Malfoy looked a little pale.

" Granger, take me to the Hospital Wing."

" You sick?" Stupid question.

" Why would I ask you to take me there if I wasn't?" Silence fell between us as we were walking there. I hate when it's quiet!

" You never asked." It looked like he was about to say something but we were at the door of the HW. Madam Pomfrey came to us.

" Yes?"

" I'm feeling a little under the weather." Malfoy said.

" Well, why don't you lay down for a while." She turned to me. " You may leave."

" No! I want her to stay." Wah…?

" Why?" I asked.

" Because this is probably a side effect from that stupid fire." It is NOT!

" Whatever." I sat down next to his bed. I am going to be as nice as possible. Remember, he's sick.

" Are you sick too?" I looked up at him.

" No…"

" Okay." After that, we sat there. I looked at Malfoy.

" Malfoy, you alright? You're gagging."

" I…gag…know…gag…that…" He's not gunna…" I'm going to throw up!"

" Get out of the bed! Come on!" He stood up to get to the waste basket and missed.

" MALFOY!" Be nice, be nice, be nice. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Oops." Oops is right!

" What is going on here? Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey ran to me and cleaned me up with a spell. She turned to Malfoy. " I trust you are feeling better now?"

" Much." He turned to me. "Oh, and I'm…sor…sorr.."

" Out with it!"

" I'm sorry I puked on you." I am shocked. Malfoy, sorry? Yeah, okay, he just doesn't want to die today.

" At least you're feeling better. Let's go back to our common room so you can lie down." I'm going to kill him with niceness. Something he's not used to, he'll go crazy. When we got back to our quarters I set him on his bed. " All better?"

" Yeah…" He looked kinda scared. HA! Poor him, oh well.

Later that day Malfoy and I were sitting in our common room. It's quite nice, actually, no one talked. We both just sat there and did homework. Well, he did homework, I was just reading. An owl came to Malfoy. Eww, that's one ugly owl. He opened his letter and began to read. When he finished he sat up, looking upset.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing." He said and ran out of the room into his. Sure didn't seem like nothing. I better go check on him.

" Malfoy?" No sound. " Malfoy, let me in. What's going on?" Still nothing. " Draco, please." That did it. The door opened up and inside I found a distraught Malfoy. He was on his bed trying to wipe tears away. I walked over to his bed and sat down on it. " What's wrong?" I said, almost in a whisper.

" Nothing." He said, still trying to compose himself.

" Draco..."

" Don't address me so informally. I am not your friend!" Ouch.

" Then would you like me to call over your friends?" His eyes widened.

"NO! No one can ever know about…this!" He said waving his hands over his body. " It's not like a Malfoy to…to…."

" Show emotion?" That's it, now I'm dead.

" Yeah." What? No 'Mudblood, how dare you?' Strange…

" I'll only promise if you tell me what's wrong."

" How Slytherin of you, Granger."

" I've just been around you too much." He turned to me.

" Here." Without another word he threw the letter into my hands and walked into the bathroom. I heard it lock.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are sorry to inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, has been murdered. By who, we do not know. We are investigating the situation. Your father has been contacted. Feel free to owl any concern.

C. Fudge

Minister Of Magic

That's horrible. His mother died? This letter made it sound like they didn't give a damn about what happened to her. No wonder why he's crying his eyes out! I would cry too if my mother died and the letter informing me sounded like a Christmas invitation. I better go get him.

" So, now you know. Now promise me." I jumped and turned around. How long has he been there?

" I'm so sorry, Draco!" I ran up to him to give him a hug but he stepped back.

" I can handle it. I am a Malfoy."

" Draco, your mother just died and you're worried about the Malfoy NAME?"

" No…"

" What then?" He looked at me and then pushed me to the floor.

" Investigation? They are not looking for the murderer! If they were looking then they would know well that it was HIM!" He bellowed.

" Who, Draco? Who?" I said getting up. Who the hell would want to kill his mother?

" My father." Malfoy fell to the floor and sobbed. I rushed over to him. I held him and he cried openly. He held on to me after trying to pull away and not being able to.

" I'm sorry, Draco. Shh, it's okay. You're alright, I'm here." Like that'll make any difference.

" I know. Thank you, Hermione." What did he just call me? Did he just say…

" Hermione, let go, I'm suffocating."

" Who cares about breathing at a time like this, we're connecting!" Did I just say that out loud?

" Connecting, huh? I know many different ways to…uh, connect." I could just _feel_ his cocky grin. I pushed him away lightly and stood up.

" You just ruined it, connection's gone." He just looked up at me and smiled. And when I say smile I mean smile. No, smirk, grin, or anything. Malfoy may be human after all. He stood up and sat in one of his chairs.

" Does this mean we're friends now?" He asked. No, I'm serious. He really did ask that!

" I guess, if you want to be." He wants to be my friend?

" We would have to keep it under raps because of my…"

" Reputation?" I finished for him.

" That and my father." I looked at him and he smiled again.

" So, what do we do to make it look like we hate each other?" I asked. He stood up and grinned. As quick as that grin came a scowl came right after.

" Granger, I'm telling you, if you don't get out my room now I'll…"

" You'll what?" I said, taking out my wand. We kind of just stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

" We need to do something big."

" I know!" I said.

" What?" I binded him " GRANGER!"

" See, it's perfect." I said, stepping back to see my handy work. " Try to move."

" I can't." He said dryly.

" Good. Now let's go get some dinner." I started walking out of his room.

" HOW?"

" Roll."

" Oh yes, I'll just roll into the Great Hall. Granger, why are you looking at me like that?"

**Draco's POV: **

Later that day Granger and I were sitting in our common room. We just sat there and did homework. My owl, Blacky, came to me. I opened my letter and began to read.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are sorry to inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, has been murdered. By who, we do not know. We are investigating the situation. Your father has been contacted. Feel free to owl any concern.

C. Fudge

Minister Of Magic

When I finished I sat up. I must have looked upset because Granger was looking at me.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing." I said and ran out of the room into mine. After a few, Granger came in.

" Malfoy?" Go away. " Malfoy, let me in. What's going on?" Now. " Draco, please." Oh, FINE! I opened the door with magic and was trying to wipe my tears away. She walked over to my bed and sat down on it. " What's wrong?" she said, almost in a whisper.

" Nothing." I said, still trying to compose myself. I will not show weakness.

" Draco..."

" Don't address me so informally. I am not your friend!"

" Then would you like me to call over your friends?" Oh, God, no!

"NO! No one can ever know about…this!" I said waving my hands over my body. " It's not like a Malfoy to…to…."

" Show emotion?" Bingo.

" Yeah."

" I'll only promise if you tell me what's wrong."

" How Slytherin of you, Granger."

" I've just been around you too much." I turned to her.

" Here." Without another word I threw the letter into her hands and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes of collecting myself I walked quietly behind her while she read. " So, now you know. Now promise me." She jumped and turned around.

" I'm so sorry, Draco!" She ran up to me to give me a hug but I stepped back. No Weakness, Draco. Remember that!

" I can handle it. I am a Malfoy."

" Draco, your mother just died and you're worried about the Malfoy NAME?"

" No…"

" What then?" I looked at her and pushed her to the floor.

" Investigation? They are not looking for the murderer! If they were looking then they would know well that it was HIM!" I bellowed. I can't do this anymore.

" Who, Draco? Who?" She said getting up.

" My father." I just can't…I fell to the ground and cried. I felt Granger hold me and I just had to cry openly. I mean, I did try to pull away but she's strong!

" I'm sorry, Draco. Shh, it's okay. You're alright, I'm here." She's here for me? After all I've done to her? Okay, if she'd willing to start over, so am I.

" I know. Thank you, Hermione." He held tighter. " Hermione, let go, I'm suffocating."

" Who cares about breathing at a time like this, we're connecting!" Connecting?

" Connecting, huh? I know many different ways to…uh, connect." I grinned. She pushed me away lightly and stood up.

" You just ruined it, connection's gone." I just looked up at her and smiled. Maybe I can have a true friend after all. I stood up and sat in one of my chairs.

" Does this mean we're friends now?" I asked. Please say yes!

" I guess, if you want to be."

" We would have to keep it under raps because of my…"

" Reputation?" I said.

" That and my father." She looked at me and I just smiled again.

" So, what do we do to make it look like we hate each other?" She asked. I stood up and grinned. I got something…

" Granger, I'm telling you, if you don't get out my room now I'll…"

" You'll what?" She said, taking out her wand. We kind of just stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

" We need to do something big." I said. I'm excited now!

" I know!" She said.

" What?" She binded me. Hey, wait, I don't like this! " GRANGER!"

" See, it's perfect." She said, stepping back to see my handy work. " Try to move."

" I can't." I said dryly. I tried!

" Good. Now let's go get some dinner." She started walking out of my room. Hello, binded!

" HOW?"

" Roll." She said, like it was the most obvious thing.

" Oh yes, I'll just roll into the Great Hall. Granger, why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Well, I updated faster! Hope you all liked it! Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 8

**Hermione's POV:**

Genius. That's what I am, a total genius. No one is going to ever tell we're friends. Friends, something Draco needs. I think that this may be a good thing. He just better not hurt me or else. What's 'else', you say? Well, I don't know, but it'll be bad!

" This is starting to hurt, Hermione!"

" Don't call me Hermione! Better yet, don't talk to me. Do you want someone to find out?" Silence. Didn't think so. " And don't roll so fast, stay away from me."

" Don't roll to fast." Excuse me?

" Did you just mock me?"

" I…uh…umm…Go in the Great Hall first. I'll come in after a few minutes." Thought so. I walked into the Great Hall and sat with Ron and Harry. I kept getting all giggly when they asked me how being 'Malfoy's slave' was holding up.

" 'Mione, you okay?" Ron asked.

" Of…(giggle) course…(giggle) I am." And there are those strange looks they hold in reserve for me during the end of the year exams. I better calm dow- DRACO! Ouch, he just hit a table. A lot of people are laughing right now. I kind of feel bad now.

" Was that you?" Harry asked, laughing so hard he was holding his ribs.

" …Yeah…" Find your voice, girl! " I think he won't be making me work for a while." I smiled and sighed of relief when Ron and Harry turned to look at Draco again. I see Blaise Zabini un-binded Draco. He must be so embarrassed. Hey wait, why is he just acting like nothing happened? Damn Malfoy pride. He's supposed to try to 'kill' me. For show, of course, I think. At the end of dinner Draco ran to catch up to me.

" That was actually a good plan. Wait until you see what I have for you!" He laughed. Gulp.

"For…me?" I squeaked. His face, if even possible, broke out into an even bigger smile. By the way, no one is around.

" Scared, Granger?"

" No…"

" Well, good. Come on, let's go!" That boy will be the death of me, I'm sure. In our common room I tried, every discreet and maturely, to get out what he had planned for me.

" Tell me!" I whined.

" No."

" Tell me, please?" Now using puppy dog eyes and lower lip.

" Nope."

" TELL ME OR I'LL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!"

" Well, if you need directions, they're here." He said pointing to them. After 3 hours 20 minutes and 35 seconds of trying I gave up and went to bed. I'll never know his scheme until it hits me. Watch him try to burn me up in flames…hey wait…He stole my plan! No, he's not going to use that trick. It's already been done. " Graaaaangerrrrr…! Come out come out where ever you are." I'm hearing things. I have to go to sleep earlier. " There you are…" Huh? ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

**Draco's POV:**

The devil. That woman is the devil himself! She's lucky we're friends. Oh well, I rolled while she walked to the Great Hall. OWWW!

" This is starting to hurt, Hermione!"

" Don't call me Hermione! Better yet, don't talk to me. Do you want someone to find out?" No. " And don't roll so fast, stay away from me."

" Don't roll to fast." I mocked.

" Did you just mock me?" Devil incarnate…

" I…uh…umm…Go in the Great Hall first. I'll come in after a few minutes." Fast thinking! So, She walked into the Great Hall and sat with Weasel and Potty. She better not be giggling in there. Time to make my entrance. Ouch, when did a table get there? A lot of people are laughing right now. I'm going to get her back!

" Was that you?" I heard Potter ask, laughing so hard he was holding his ribs. That looks painful.

" …Yeah…" Good, girl! Make me look like a fool all you want, you're next. " I think he won't be making me work for a while." Blaise Zabini, the god that he is, un-binded me.

" What did you do this time to tick her off?" He smiled.

" Oh, you know, cleaning things." I smiled. I may have been the laughing stock of the school but I still have my Malfoy pride. At the end of dinner I ran to catch up to her.

" That was actually a good plan. Wait until you see what I have for you!" I laughed when I saw her gulp.

"For…me?" She squeaked. Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh.

" Scared, Granger?" You know you are…

" No…" sure, okay.

" Well, good. Come on, let's go!" In our common room she tried in every way possible to get me to tell her what I planned for her. I think I even heard something about money but…eh.

" Tell me!" She whined.

" No." I said simply.

" Tell me, please?" Now she's using puppy dog eyes and the lower lip. Something I know quite well how to do.

" Nope." And say no to.

" TELL ME OR I'LL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!" Eep!

" Well, if you need directions, they're here." I said pointing to them. After what seemed like two million years of trying she gave up and went to bed. Time to act!

" Graaaaangerrrrr…! Come out come out where ever you are." All I heard were snores. Even better, no struggle. " There you are…" I walked up to her bed to see an angel. Wait no, that's just Granger. No, that's Hermione. Okay, enough screwing around- get her back! I'll just put a few charms here and there and…done. Oh, she's gunna love me in the morning. That or she really will hex my balls off. Shudders.

The next morning I heard Hermione knocking, no, slamming on my door.

" DRACO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS MALFOY GET OUT HERE AND FIX THIS NOW!" She likes it! She really likes it! sarcastic. I got dressed and came out.

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" HA HA HA HA HA!

" Oh, I'm so glad you think it's funny! Take it off, I'm not going to classes like this!" Oh, really, you're not?

" Yes, you are." I said and pushed past her.

" What did you say?" Is that steam coming out of her ears?

" I said, yes, you are." I'm almost out the door. " See you in breakfast, Hermione!" Close the door and…CRASH. She threw a vase, didn't she? Poor vase. Oh, well, at least it wasn't me. When I got into the Great Hall I sat with Blaise and waited. It'll take a while, she'll try to take it off herself. I should've told her it makes it worse. Wait, door's opening…HA HA HA HA HA! She did try to take it off! Oh, this is priceless!

" Did you do that?" Blaise said.

" I did."

" Ouch! Wait until Snape gets a load of this. Too bad he's not here."

" Too bad for her, he's our first class, and double potions too." I saw Hermione leave the Great Hall. Awww, she's not staying?

In potions class she was sitting in the front row with her friends. Brave, ain't she. They all glared at me. What? All I did was come in and sit down…and laugh. Just a little though!

" Drakey!" NOOOOOO! " Drakey, darling, how come you didn't answer me?"

" Pansy, I was ignoring you."

" Oh, Malfoy, don't play. I heard you and Blaise talking about a certain ring and a certain Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said. Oh, you…

" Oh, really, Drakey! A ring…for me? You shouldn't have! WHERE IS IT! GIVE ME!"

" Get off me, Pansy! I did not buy you a ring." Damn you, Hermione!

" Be quiet! Class has begun." Snape! My hero! " Parkinson, sit down. Granger-what the HELL?" Oh, so he saw it. " Outside!" He looked to me. " Both of you!" Snape bellowed. All three of us went outside his classroom. Before Snape could even start up again Hermione jumped in.

" Professor Snape, I would never do this on purpose. Draco did this while I was asleep."

" Draco?" Snape said. Oh, no!

" Yes, to be a good _slave_ I have to be a little more…personal, did you say, _Draco_?" She glared at me. Nice one!

" Yes." I said smugly. Snape just stood there for a while.

" And this all explains why Miss Granger has flashing signs says she loves me? Oh, yes, and why she's dressed like me? I don't see it, please explain," Snape said. I looked to Hermione.

" I disobeyed him." She said rolling her eyes.

" Did you?" He sneered at her. " Take it off, Granger." Hermione looked miserable and muttered something. " Speak up, Granger."

" I can't take it off." More glares for me, yay! " He made it so I can't. It actually gets brighter and more signs come up."

" I see that. Something Miss Granger can't do."Snape mused. "Let's us see the handy work of Mr. Malfoy. Let's see here, there's 'I love Severus Snape', ' Snape is my hero', ' Potions rocks', 'I hate hygiene'…?" Snape looked at me.

" That was just a joke." I said, looking at my shoes.

" Uh-huh. Mr. Malfoy take those charms off Miss Granger and get back in class!" Snape shouted and went back into his classroom.

"Take those charms off her." Hermione mocked. Wait, _Hermione_ mocked?

" You want those to stay on?"

" No, get them off now." She snapped.I took them off. I don't want my wand up my- any who… I started walking but was held back by her " By the way, nice prank." And off she went. Yeah it was a nice…WHAT? NICE PRANK! _It was great_! Okay, enough of that…Potions time!

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked this chapter. Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

Hermione's POV:

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I kinda feel weird right now. No period…no- OH MY GOD! I'm going to kill him! I knocked on his door.

" DRACO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS MALFOY GET OUT HERE AND FIX THIS NOW!" What is his middle name? Forget that, Hermione! Draco came out.

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" …

" Oh, I'm so glad you think it's funny! Take it off, I'm not going to classes like this!" Don't hex him. That's what got you here in the first place.

" Yes, you are." He said and pushed past me.

" What did you say?"

" I said, yes, you are." He walked to the door. " See you in breakfast, Hermione!" SEE ME? I threw a vase. I am now trying to take it off…WHAT? No, it can't be. That bastard. Snape's going to KILL me. When I got into the Great Hall everyone started laughing. I just ran out.

In potions class I was sat in the front row. He is not going to disrupt my learning. I glared at him when he started laughing.

" Drakey!" Oh, yes. Revenge! " Drakey, darling, how come you didn't answer me?"

" Pansy, I was ignoring you."

" Oh, Malfoy, don't play. I heard you and Blaise talking about a certain ring and a certain Pansy Parkinson." I said in a sweet voice that kinda came out as singing. Ha, gotcha back!

" Oh, really, Drakey! A ring…for me? You shouldn't have! WHERE IS IT! GIVE ME!"

" Get off me, Pansy! I did not buy you a ring."

" Be quiet! Class has begun." Oh no, Professor Snape! " Parkinson, sit down. Granger-what the HELL?" I'm gunna die. Good-bye cruel life. Good-bye wonderful books.

" Outside!" He looked to Draco. " Both of you!" Professor Snape bellowed. All three of us went outside his classroom. Before Professor Snape could even start up again I tried to defend myself.

" Professor, I would never do this on purpose. Draco did this while I was asleep."

" Draco?" Snape said. Shit! Think, Hermione, think!

" Yes, to be a good _slave_ I have to be a little more…personal, did you say, _Draco_?" I glared for effect.

" Yes." He said. Professor Snape just stood there for a while.

" And this all explains why Miss Granger has flashing signs says she loves me? Oh, yes, and why she's dressed like me? I don't see it, please explain" Snape said. Draco looked to me. Do I always have to make up the excuses?

" I disobeyed him." I said my rolling eyes.

" Did you?" He sneered at me. " Take it off, Granger." I tried, I muttered. " Speak up, Granger."

" I can't take it off. He made it so I can't. It actually gets brighter and more signs come up."

" I see that. Something Miss Granger can't do. It must be amazing. Let us see the handy work of Mr. Malfoy. Let's see here, there's 'I love Severus Snape', ' Snape is my hero', ' Potions rocks', 'I hate hygiene'…?" Snape looked at Draco.

" That was just a joke." He said.

" Uh-huh. Mr. Malfoy take those charms off Miss Granger and get back in class!" Snape shouted and went back into his classroom.

"Take those charms off her." I mocked. Snape can really be a pain sometimes.

" You want those to stay on?"

" No, get them off now." I snapped. He took them off. Draco started walking but I held him back. He'll go crazy if I say this. " By the way, nice prank." And off I went. It took a few minutes for him to get in the class.

After dinner we decided to play Wizards chess. I'm losing.

" This is such a barbaric game." I muttered.

" You only say that because you're losing." He smiled at me. Jerk.

" Yeah, well, this game sucks." Draco's eyes went wide. What? What I do?

" Do my poor virgin ears deceive me?" Virgin? Yeah, okay! "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

" What? Sucks?" I repeated. He looked more shocked than the first time I said it.

" Hermione Jane Granger! Wait until I owl your mother about this foul language." He said teasingly.

" Go ahead. It's nothing she hasn't heard before."

" My father would kill me."

" For saying sucks?"

" For anything he doesn't see it fit for the 'Malfoy standards'." Draco's voice dropped to a whisper when he mentioned his father. This reminds me of a question…

" Why would your father want to kill your mother?" SHIT! Did I say that out loud? I waited for him to blow up. Come on, Draco…come kill me…

" She wanted me to run away and not become a Death Eater."

" Oh." Oh? OH! Say something else you ninny! " I'm sorry." I'm hopeless. It went silent for a while until we heard knocking on the door. " Must be Harry and Ron." I said getting up. Draco put the chess board away and went up to his room.

" I'll see you later." He said before closing his door. I wish he could've stayed. Damn boys, always have to fight. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK POUND!

" OKAY I'M COMING!" Geez, they have no patients at all. I opened the door and in came Ron and Harry.

" Hello, 'Mione." Harry said giving me a hug.

" Hermione! Nice to see ya!" Ron said.

" What do you guys want?" I asked, knowing fully well what they want. " And before you answer, no I am not doing your homework and no I will not let you have my notes." They gave me disapproving looks.

" See I told you." Ron said to Harry.

" It was worth a try." He said back. I rolled my eyes. They'll never learn. " So, how's living with the Ferret King himself?" Harry asked sitting down on the couch.

" He is not the Ferret King. Stop that." I snapped. Harry smiled. Huh?

" You're right. He's a good for nothing wanker. That prat, probably has you brushing his teeth for him."

" Shut up! Harry, you don't even know the half of it. Stop it now or I'll…I'll hex you like I did him!" And there she blows…

" 'Mione? What's wrong?"

" What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You act like you know him. You know nothing of Draco and until you do SHUT UP!" Harry stood up.

" I know enough. He's a wanna be Death Eater and he hates anything and everything that isn't pureblood. He's basically his father!" Harry yelled. I did the only thing I could think of, I hexed him. Ron ran to Harry's side.

" Hermione!" Draco ran out and grabbed me.

" Damn it Draco, let go!"

" Calm down first."

" I AM CALM!"

" Hermione, how could you?" Ron said. He lifted up Harry and walked to the door.

" Come back to us when you're not acting like you're under the damn Imperious curse." And they slammed the door behind them.

" You shouldn't have done anything. All you had to do was…"

" Let them talk about you like they know everything when they don't know shit? They need to learn life isn't just black and white."

" They will, in their own time." He led me to the couch. " Until then, how about another game of Barbaric chess?"

" You have to be kidding me." I held my head in my hands. " I'm going to bed."

" Night, sweet" I heard from behind.

" Night." Wait, sweet?

Draco's POV:  
After dinner we decided to play Wizards chess. I rock at this game.

" This is such a barbaric game." Hermione muttered.

" You only say that because you're losing." I smiled at her.

" Yeah, well, this game sucks." What did she say? Someone get the soap!

" Do my poor virgin ears deceive me?" She snorted. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

" What? Sucks?" She repeated. She did!

" Hermione Jane Granger! Wait until I owl your mother about this foul language." I said teasingly.

" Go ahead. It's nothing she hasn't heard before."

" My father would kill me." Not that it would be a loss to him anyways.

" For saying sucks?"

" For anything he doesn't see it fit for the 'Malfoy standards'."

" Why would your father want to kill your mother?" She asked and tensed. I've been waiting for that question to come up.

" She wanted me to run away and not become a Death Eater."

" Oh. I'm sorry." It went silent for a while until we heard knocking on the door. " Must be Harry and Ron." She said getting up. I put the chess board away and went up to my room.

" I'll see you later." I said before closing my door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK POUND! They're going to brake the door down.

" OKAY I'M COMING!" She opened the door and I heard them come in.

" Hello, 'Mione." Potter said.

" Hermione! Nice to see ya!" I heard Weasley say.

" What do you guys want?" She asked. " And before you answer, no I am not doing your homework and no I will not let you have my notes." Smack down!

" See I told you." Weasley said to Potter.

" It was worth a try." He said back. " So, how's living with the Ferret King himself?" Ferret king? That was in 4th year! Get over it!

" He is not the Ferret King. Stop that." Hermione snapped. HERMIONE!

" You're right. He's a good for nothing wanker. That prat, probably has you brushing his teeth for him."

" Shut up! Harry, you don't even know the half of it. Stop it now or I'll…I'll hex you like I did him!" She's ruining the cover. Stop, now!

" 'Mione? What's wrong?"

" What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You act like you know him. You know nothing of Draco and until you do SHUT UP!" I got out of my room and hid. I saw Potter stand up from the couch… That I now have to burn. Anyways…

" I know enough. He's a wanna be Death Eater and he hates anything and everything that isn't pureblood. He's basically his father!" Potter yelled. She hexed him. That's it…

" Hermione!" I ran out and grabbed her.

" Damn it Draco, let go!"

" Calm down first."

" I AM CALM!" Ouch! That was my ear.

" Hermione, how could you?" Weasley said. He lifted up Potter and walked to the door.

" Come back to us when you're not acting like you're under the damn Imperious curse." And they slammed the door behind them. The Imperious curse? I bet it's my fault, huh?

" You shouldn't have done anything. All you had to do was…"

" Let them talk about you like they know everything when they don't know shit? They need to learn life isn't just black and white."

" They will, in their own time." I led her to the couch. She was shaking. " Until then, how about another game of Barbaric chess?"

" You have to be kidding me." She held her head in her hands. " I'm going to bed."

" Night, sweet" I said. Shit! Sweet? Draco, what were you thinking?

" Night." No hexing? Maybe I should try that more often…

The next day I was woken up by someone jumping onto my bed.

" Wakey wakey, Drakey!" You _have_ to be kidding me.

" Don't call me that." I said and sat up. " What time is it?"

" Time for you to get up and buy a watch." Hermione said and giggled. " I made a funny!" I opened my eyes.

" You made a funny?" Before I could even say anything else I looked at what she had on. It was basically a see through purple night gown. Very see through… " Cover yourself!"

" Why? Does it burn?" She said rolling her eyes.

" Why did you wake me up?" She got off my bed and held out her hand. I, being the fool I am, grabbed it and followed her to her room. Eww, Gryffindor colors.

" Put these on." Hermione threw clothes at me. I looked at them and saw none other than damn muggle clothing.

" I'm not wearing these."

" Then what are you going to wear at my parents house?" Parents house?

" Easy, I'm not going to your parents house." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame.

" Then you'll be going home for Christmas?"

" Christmas isn't due for another week. Why would I be going to a muggle home?" Hermione stood up, grabbed the clothes and turned around to put them on a dresser.

" Have fun with your dad." She said and it finally dawned on me. I would be going home… to him. I wouldn't have my mother to defend me when he—

" Okay, I'll go." I muttered. Hermione threw herself on me in a really tight hug. I noticed she liked to suffocate people. " What about Potter and Weasley? Is it because of yesterday you're not being with them this year?" She looked up at me and smiled.

" Harry and Ron don't stay mad forever. They'll think about it and come to their senses, like you said." She handed me those damnable muggle clothes again. " Try them on!" She sat on her bed and looked at me.

" What? You want a strip tease?" She blushed. " I'll be right back." I turned to the bathroom door and changed in there. When I came out Hermione was on the floor with a book. " Was I gone that long?" She looked up and her eyes widened.

" Holy shit. That looks so good on you!"

" Everything looks good on me." She rolled her eyes. " These pants are a little tight though." She laughed.

" I'm sorry." She went for her wand and had the clothes fitted to me. " Better?"

" Now they're baggy." She tried again. " WHAO! What are you trying to do? Squeeze my balls out?" She stood up. She still has that night gown on…

" Then do it yourself!" She sniffed and left the room. About 20 seconds later she walked back in. She looked horrified. " I…I forgot to change."

" How far did you go until realizing _that_?" I tried not to laugh so I just smirked.

" A little past our rooms." She blushed. Liar. " Okay, okay! I was half way to that empty classroom."

" Near the Great Hall?"

" Yes…"

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-OUCH!"

" Jerk." She smiled. We stood there for a little while until she spoke again. " What? You want a strip tease?" She said and shooed me out of her room.

* * *

Okay this chapter, to me, was a little rushed. I didn't even know it was Christmas time in the story, lol. Hopefully next chapter will be better, since I'm having Draco in the muggle world for awhile. I wonder what's going to happen... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione's POV:

The next day I woke up my lovely friend by jumping on his bed.

" Wakey wakey, Drakey!" Pansy moment, shudders.

" Don't call me that" He said and sat up. " What time is it?"

" Time for you to get up and buy a watch." Oh my God. That is SO funny! " I made a funny!" He opened his eyes.

" You made a funny?" He said slowly. He looked at me. " Cover yourself!"

" Why? Does it burn?" I said rolling my eyes. All I had on was a night gown.

" Why did you wake me up?" Present time! I got off his bed and held out my hand. He grabbed it and followed me to my room.

" Put these on." Oh, he's going to love these! He looked at them.

" I'm not wearing these." Or he is going to hate them. Either one…

" Then what are you going to wear at my parents house?" Jingle bells, hmm hmm hmm…

" Easy, I'm not going to your parents house." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

" Then you'll be going home for Christmas?"

" Christmas isn't due for another week. Why would I be going to a muggle home?" I stood up, grabbed the clothes and turned around to put them on my dresser.

" Have fun with your dad." I said and I waited.

" Okay, I'll go." He muttered. I gave him a hug and when we let go he said," What about Potter and Weasley? Is it because of yesterday you're not being with them this year?" I looked up at him and smiled.

" Harry and Ron don't stay mad forever. They'll think about it and come to their senses, like you said." I handed him the clothes again. " Try them on!" I sat on the bed and waited.

" What? You want a strip tease?" Maybe. " I'll be right back." He changed in the bathroom. He's taking an hour to put a on pair of muggle jeans and a black shirt. Whatever. I'll just read some…" Was I gone that long?" Finally, I…

" Holy shit. That looks so good on you!"

" Everything looks good on me." I rolled my eyes. " These pants are a little tight though." I laughed.

" I'm sorry." I took out my wand and had the clothes fitted to him. " Better?"

" Now they're baggy." Try two. " WHAO! What are you trying to do? Squeeze my balls out?" I give up then! I stood up.

" Then do it yourself!" I said and left the room. I'm thinking about brining Draco to a muggle restaurant. I wonder how that would turn ou- WHAT AM I WEARING? I ran back in my room and Draco was still there. " I…I forgot to change."

" How far did you go until realizing _that_?" He smirked.

" A little past our rooms." I said and he gave me one of his looks. " Okay, okay! I was half way to that empty classroom."

" Near the Great Hall?"

" Yes…"

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-OUCH!"

" Jerk." I smiled. We stood there for a little while until I realized I still had to get dressed. " What? You want a strip tease?" I said and shooed him out of my room.

You know, time flies by when you're getting a pureblood ready for the muggle world. Draco sent a letter to his father saying he was staying at school this year. Professor Dumbledore let us floo to my house in his office.

" You two have fun now." He said.

" Oh, yeah, loads." Draco said sarcastically. We flooed into my living room. I stepped back to let Draco in. Why isn't he coming in?

" Oh, come on!" I grabbed him arm and pulled. We landed on the floor with him on top. My mom came in.

" Honey, they're here." She called into the kitchen to my dad and smiled at us. When we got off the floor my mother gave me a hug and then turned to Draco. " So, this is your boyfriend? He's very cute." WHAT?

" Umm, no, mom. He's definitely NOT my boyfriend!" Draco grabbed me.

" What about all the wonderful times we shared?" My dad came in.

" Like what? Hey, baby doll!" My dad gave me a hug and Draco a glare.

" Dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

" Draco Malfoy. Isn't he the kid who you said was the bully of the school?" DAD!

" I assure you, I am a changed man." Draco said. He sounds nervous. After a little more talking with my parents, my mother suggested we go up stairs, before my dad rips Draco's arm off. When Draco was settled into his room I went to unpack in mine.

"Ouch! Draco, what are you doing?" He grabbed me!

" You're not going to leave me are you?" I rolled my eyes.

" Draco Malfoy, go unpack. I'll be there in one minute. Then we can go out."

" Out where? You're taking out THERE?" He point to the outside from a window.

" Yes, Draco. Now let go!" Of course he didn't and I had to unpack with a 17 year old blond attached to me. Maybe I should call my father up here…

Later that day we went out to dinner, we being just me and Draco. No, it's not a date. I picked a nice little restaurant with different kinds of food so he has variety.

" Ready to order?" The waiter said.

" Sure, I'll have roast beef with…"

" Roast what?"

" Beef, Draco, beef."

" Oh." I finished my order and the waiter looked to Draco. " Stop staring at me! Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Damn muggle!" I covered my face.

" Draco, he's waiting to take your order." He flushed.

" Oh, yeah, that. I'll have what she's having." The waiter left. He leaned over to whisper to me. " What are you having?"

Thank Merlin dinner is over. It was…not as expected. Draco complained about the food and said the muggles look twitchy and can't be trusted. We were walking home when I saw a park. I used to go to that park all the time when I was little.

" Come with me." I said and took Draco's hand. I led him to the swing set and pushed him down on a swing. " Go." I said. He stared at me.

" Go where?" I explained what a swing was and got this weird look from him." So muggles go back and forth on this butt flap thingy?"

" Basically." We sat there for a while until he started to try it out. He flew off. " You okay?" I asked, running to his side.

" Oww oww oww." I tried to lift him. " Don't touch me, oww!" I dropped him. " Oh, come on!" He glared at me and laid there for a while. Then he did the strangest of things. He started laughing. " Draco Malfoy, one of the greatest wizards of his time, beat by a muggle swing. Fan-bloody-tastic!" Who said he was one of the greatest of his time? He went crazy. He sat up and looked around. About two or three hours later we were getting up and walking back to my house. He stopped at the door.

" What?"

" Is you're dad still home?" Coward.

" Are you honestly scared of my father?" You know you are…

" No, no, not at all. Is he home?" I sighed.

" Yes, he's home. No, he will not kill you." With that we went in. It was pretty late so we went up to our rooms. Ahhh, my bed. How I missed it so! I closed my eyes.

" Hermione!" I opened my eyes. This can't be happening. Draco opened the door and walked in. " Hermione, you awake?" He whispered.

" Yes." I hissed.

" Oh, well, good night!" He turned to leave.

" Night." And now to close eyes and sleep…

" Hermione?" And now he's back. Why me?

" What?"

" Nothing, never mind." I got up, grabbed his arm and threw him on my bed. Oh, yeah, I'm strong. I climbed in bed next to him and threw the covers over my head.

" Now. Go. To. Sleep." I looked up and him and he opened his mouth to say something. I put my hand over his mouth. " Don't you dare talk. Just sleep, please."

" Cranky."

" Tired is more like it."

" And cranky."

" You know…"

" Baby doll? Is that you?" Oh, shit! I got up again and put Draco in my closet. My dad came in. " What are you doing up so late?"

" I was just…" Hiding a boy in my closet. " Picking out clothes for tomorrow."

" You can do that in the morning. Go to sleep now. Good night."

" Night, dad" And off he went. I let out the breath I was holding.

" Let me out! I'm going to suffocate in here." Oops!

" Sorry!" He glared at me.

" You're lucky you're not at my Manor."

" Very lucky." I said without thinking and was rewarded with another glare.

" I'm going to sleep now." He said and climbed back into my bed. Oh, the nerve! " Coming, Granger?" Oh, we're back to last names now, are we?

" One moment, _darling_." And into the bed I go! When we were settled I closed my eyes. Sleep at last.

" I'm darling now?"

" Shut up." He laughed and pulled me to him. Draco Malfoy, a cuddle bunny. Who woulda thunk?

" Night, love." Again with the pet names!

Draco's POV:

Draco Malfoy, going to the Muggle world for Christmas vacation. My life really has gone to the Hippogriffs, hasn't it? I sent a letter to my father saying I was staying at school this year. Dumbledore let us floo to Hermione's house in his office. Oh, how generous…

" You two have fun now." He said.

" Oh, yeah, loads." I said sarcastically. We flooed into her living room. At least I think it's a living room. I'm not going in. Hermione stepped back. Not going, nope! This was a mistake. Dumbledore, take me back!

" Oh, come on!" Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Great, now I'm on the floor, on top of Hermione…this isn't so bad. Her mom came in.

" Honey, they're here." She called into the kitchen to, I'm guessing, Hermione's dad and smiled at us. When we got off the floor Hermione's mother gave her a hug and then turned to me. She gave me a once over.

" So, this is your boyfriend? He's very cute." I looked at Hermione and her face drained.

" Umm, no, mom. He's definitely NOT my boyfriend!" I grabbed her into a weird hug.

" What about all the wonderful times we shared?" I whined. Then her dad came in. Let me tell you, he is BIG! I wish I could use magic. I mean, what if he tried to kill me during the night?

" Like what? Hey, baby doll!" Hermione's dad gave her a hug and me a glare. Yep, I'm dead.

" Dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

" Draco Malfoy. Isn't he the kid who you said was the bully of the school?" I see I was talked about…

" I assure you, I am a changed man." I said. I'm going to live. Breathe, Draco. He's a muggle. A big ass muggle but a muggle none the less. They all conversed and finally we were sent upstairs. Hermione showed me the guest room. Yellow. I have to sleep in yellow. She turned and left. Wait, I'm sleeping alone? But…her dad! I ran to Hermione and grabbed her arm.

"Ouch! Draco, what are you doing?"

" You're not going to leave me are you?" She rolled her eyes.

" Draco Malfoy, go unpack. I'll be there in one minute. Then we can go out."

" Out where? You're taking out THERE?" She's taking me outside. Doesn't she know about those things? What are they called, guns?

" Yes, Draco. Now let go!" Of course I didn't and she unpacked with me close by.

Later that day we went out to dinner. Oh, nice, a date. This guy with weird clothes came in and looked to Hermione.

" Ready to order?" He said.

" Sure, I'll have roast beef with…"

" Roast what?" What the hell is all this stuff anyways?

" Beef, Draco, beef." That's helps…

" Oh." She stopped talking and the guy looked to me. " Stop staring at me! Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Damn muggle!" Hermione covered her face.

" Draco, he's waiting to take your order." Oh, he's a type of House Elf!

" Oh, yeah, that. I'll have what she's having." The muggle House Elf left. I leaned over and whispered to Hermione. " What are you having?" Is it sanitary?

That dinner SUCKED! The food took way to long to get there and that muggle House Elf wouldn't leave us alone. AND everyone was so twitchy. No muggle can be trusted! Now we're walking to Hermione's home.

" Come with me." She said and took my hand. She led me to this weird metal thing and pushed me down on a flappy thing. " Go." She said. Huh?.

" Go where?" She explained that this thing is a swing and that's all I understood.

" So muggles go back and forth on this butt flap thingy?"

" Basically." I tried it out. WEEEEEE- OUCH! " You okay?" Hermione ran to me.

" Oww oww oww." She tried to lift me. " Don't touch me, oww!" She dropped me! Wench. " Oh, come on!" I glared at her and just stayed on the ground for a while. I started laughing. " Draco Malfoy, one of the greatest wizards of his time, beat by a muggle swing. Fan-bloody-tastic!" I'm a Pureblood, dammit! How could a butt flap hurt me so much? Evil. They're all evil. We talked for a while. I guess this place was one of her favorite places. I'll keep that in mind. We walked back to her house. Oh, shit.

" What?"

" Is you're dad still home?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say…

" Are you honestly scared of my father?" Yes.

" No, no, not at all. Is he home?" She sighed.

" Yes, he's home. No, he will not kill you." With that we went in. It was pretty late so we went up to our rooms. I tried to sleep. Honestly, I did. But it's yellow. Who the hell can sleep in yellow. And her dad is some where in this house. I'm going to check on Hermione.

" Hermione!" No answer. " Hermione, you awake?" I whispered.

" Yes." Oh, thank Merlin.

" Oh, well, good night!" I turned to leave.

" Night." Yellow…

" Hermione?"

" What?"

" Nothing, never mind." I guess she got fed up with me because she basically threw me on her bed and climbed in. " Now. Go. To. Sleep." I was about to say something but no she covered my mouth. " Don't you dare talk. Just sleep, please."

" Cranky."

" Tired is more like it."

" And cranky."

" You know…"

" Baby doll? Is that you?" MOMMY! I was put in a closet. I couldn't hear anything but after a while I heard the door close. Now all she has to do is open the door. Why isn't she opening the door?

" Let me out! I'm going to suffocate in here."

" Sorry!" I gave her my best glare.

" You're lucky you're not at my Manor." Once a door is closed it won't open until day time. Unless my dad is home…

" Very lucky." I glared again.

" I'm going to sleep now." I said and climbed back into her bed. " Coming, Granger?" I love to tease!

" One moment, _darling_." When we were settled I waited until she was almost asleep.

" I'm darling now?"

" Shut up." I laughed and pulled her to me. I like to cuddle, so what? She fits me anyways.

" Night, love." Mine.

* * *

There you have it. Kinda sucked but...eh. Next chapter is Christmas! You know, I do love reviews... 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

Hermione's POV:

CHRISTMAS! WOOT WOOT! It's- OUCH! Hello, Draco's body.

" That is the fifth time you hit into me."

" Only five?" I sat up. " How long have you been up?"

" Not too long." He gave me the most amazing smile and moved in closer to me. " Come here." What else could I do but listen? He gave me a hug. " Happy Christmas, you know-it-all bushy haired buck toothed beaver."

" You're ruining our moment." I held onto him, my head on his chest.

" I seem to do that a lot." He let me go and got out of bed. Was he wearing only boxers last night? " Present time!" I laughed and got out of bed. When we were dressed we went downstairs in my living room where the tree was. Of course I ran to the tree, like usual, and ripped open my presents with record speed.

" They're not going anywhere, honey." My mom came in and sat down on the couch.

" I know but there's so many!"

" You must be on Santa's good girl list to get all these presents!" My dad said and sat next to my mom.

" I love Santa!" RIP, GIRL, RIP!

" You're gunna break that!" Draco said. Was it from him?

" Did you get me this?" I stopped ripping the paper like a wild beast. When opened I found a small necklace with…fire inside? I turned to Draco.

" A reminder why we're here." He laughed. My dad glared.

" Yes, I heard about that. Tell me how that went about." My mom gave him an evil glare and pulled him out of the room. Thanks mom!

" This is great, Draco. Thank you." I stood up and gave him a hug.

" You still have 19 left." He whispered. 19? OH MY MERLIN, 19?

" You got me 20 presents…" I said slowly. How do I top THAT off?

" Uh, yeah." He looked around the room and then back at me. "So, where's my present?"

" Oh, here!" I handed it to him and sat next to him on the floor. He opened it and stared.

" Hair gel?" I tried not to laugh. " And two books on how to use it. ' Instant hair holder', ' Proper Hair Care' by Branden Colon. Thanks, Hermione. Really..." I started laughing.

" Oh, don't be silly! Here's your real gift." I gave him a small box and waited. So did he. " Opening it is usually the first step to finding out what it is."

" Yeah." He opened it and took out a pendant. Which took me weeks to get! " Hermione! This is so cool! Where did you get this?" He smiled.

" Oh, around." Actually I couldn't find a damn thing so I had it specially made. He better like it or his balls are mine!

" Oh, wow! I love you! Thanks." He loves me?

" Welcome. Now back to our other presents, huh?" I smiled and turned back to the tree. Well, I didn't totally turn around since Draco caught me in a weird hug. " You're such a cuddle bunny!" I giggled and tried to push him off. Playfully, of course. He let me go.

" Hermione?" He said when he let go.

" Yeah?" Present number 18…

" You know I'm really grateful that you're my friend." 17… " And I'm really happy you invited me here to spend Christmas with you." 16… " I just wanted to say—Oh will you put the presents down for a minute! I'm tying to ask you out here!" 15…WHAT?

" Ask me out?" I turned back to face him. He sighed.

" Yes, as in a date." He voice sounded strained.

" I know what it is!"

" Well?" He said after a few minutes.

" Well what?" Let's see how far I can take this…

" Hermione!" He shouted. I laughed. Not too far.

" Yes!" I shouted back.

" Yes, you're listening or yes, you agree to going out with me?"

" Both." He let out a harsh breath. Back to presents! Now where was I…oh, 14…

" You're infuriating, you know that?" And I take pride in it too.

" Love you too." 13…

When we finished with our presents we ate breakfast. That was a challenge. My dad kept asking about Death Eaters. Of course my mom, being the angel she is, told him to 'Shut up you bastard'. I love her. So now me and Drakey ( I just call him that to get him angry. Works like a charm.) are in my room. I've introduced him to the television and he hasn't gotten away from it since. It's been 3 hours.

" What's that pecking?" Draco asked when a commercial was on. He deiced commercials sucked so he talked to me when the were on.

" Owl." I said getting up and opened my window. " Probably Ron, Harry, or maybe even Ginny." He gave me a weird look. " Weaselette…" I rolled my eyes when he smiled. I took the message off the owl, which I've never seen before and it flew off right away.

" Draco, do you have a black owl?" He froze.

" Black owl?" He squeaked and got up. He took the message opened his mouth and blinked. A lot. He's going to drool, isn't he? " It's from my dad." Oh, great.

" What does it say?" I sat on my bed and motioned him to do the same. When he sat down he opened it and read out loud.

Draco,

How is your vacation going? I hear you're doing well. I also hear you're at the Mudblood Granger's house. Pack your bags and come home. We have to have a little chat about your loyalties. Be sure to listen, Draco, for I will not take this matter lightly. I will come get you. Be quick.

Lucius Malfoy

" A chat?" I asked after he finished and put it down.

" He's going to ask why I'm here. If I don't give him the right answer, I get in trouble." He said calmly. He got up and walked to the guest room. I followed him in and he started packing.

" Trouble? What are you doing? What are you going to tell him?" He ignored me.

" Draco?"

" He's a Death Eater, Hermione, use you're imagination."

" And what are you going to tell him?"

" That's simple. I'm going to say I'm trying to get close to you to get close to Potter."

" You can't go." I sat on his bags. " I wont let you!"

" I have to go. I'll be fine. I've dealt with him before." He pushed me off and finished packing. We walked downstairs into my living room and he flooed home.

Draco's POV:

Wakes up. Opens eyes. Sees sun. Closes eyes. Repeat. It's like directions for washing hair…Ouch!

" That is the fifth time you hit into me."

" Only five?" Hermione sat up. " How long have you been up?"

" Not too long." I smiled and moved in closer to her. I have come to the realization that I like Hermione. I must be ill. " Come here." She moved in closer and I gave her a hug. No, not ill. Happy. " Happy Christmas, you know-it-all bushy haired buck toothed beaver." Beat that!

" You're ruining our moment." She held onto me, her head on my chest. I can live like this.

" I seem to do that a lot." I let go and got out of bed. I'm guessing she likes my boxers. Or is it the stuff in it? I'll be nice and not comment. Today. " Present time!" She laughed and got out of bed. When we were dressed we went downstairs in her living room where a tree was. They use trees? I use the end of my bed. Hermione ran to the tree and ripped open her presents.

" They're not going anywhere, honey." Mrs. Granger came in and sat down on the couch.

" I know but there's so many!"

" You must be on Santa's good girl list to get all these presents!" Mr. Granger said and sat next to Hermione's mom.

" I love Santa!" And there she rips…wait!

" You're gunna break that!"

" Did you get me this?" She stopped ripping the paper like an animal and ripped it like a normal human being. She opened it and found a small necklace with fire inside. She turned to me.

" A reminder why we're here." I laughed. Her dad glared.

" Yes, I heard about that. Tell me how that went about." Mrs. Granger gave him an evil glare and pulled him out of the room. How I love Hermione's mom!

" This is great, Draco. Thank you." She stood up and gave me a hug. Should I tell her?

" You still have 19 left." I whispered. Her eyes widened.

" You got me 20 presents…" She said slowly.

" Uh, yeah." Change the subject change the sub-. "So, where's my present?" Good boy, Draco.

" Oh, here!" She handed off my present and sat next to me on the floor. What the hell?

" Hair gel? And two books on how to use it. ' Instant hair holder', ' Proper Hair Care' by Branden Colon. Thanks, Hermione. Really..." She laughed.

" Oh, don't be silly! Here's your real gift." She gave me a small box and waited.

" Opening it is usually the first step to finding out what it is."

" Yeah." Oops. I opened it and took out a pendant with a dragon AND a snake. The snake was around the dragon tail. I'm guessing for my name and my house. " Hermione! This is so cool! Where did you get this?" I smiled.

" Oh, around."

" Oh, wow! I love you! Thanks." Did I just blurt out…never mind. I'm dumb.

" Welcome. Now back to our other presents, huh?" She smiled and tried turned back to the tree but I caught her in a weird hug. " You're such a cuddle bunny!" She giggled and tried to push me off. Well, here it goes…

" Hermione?" I said when I let go.

" Yeah?" She said with her back towards me, one of my presents in her hands.

" You know I'm really grateful that you're my friend." And another… " And I'm really happy you invited me here to spend Christmas with you." And another… " I just wanted to say—Oh will you put the presents down for a minute! I'm tying to ask you out here!" She froze.

" Ask me out?" She turned to face me and I sighed.

" Yes, as in a date." Annoyed, yes?

" I know what it is!"

" Well?" I said after a few minutes.

" Well what?"

" Hermione!" I shouted. She laughed.

" Yes!" She shouted back.

" Yes, you're listening or yes, you agree to going out with me?"

" Both." I let out the breath I was holding. She went back to her presents.

" You're infuriating, you know that?" She smiled but didn't look at me.

" Love you too." YES!

When we finished with our presents we ate breakfast. Fun. Mr. Granger kept asking about Death Eaters. Hermione's mom told him, and I quote, 'Shut up you bastard'. So now we're are in Hermione's room. I've been introduced a telo-fish-in and I got hooked! Hermione tells me it's been 3 hours but I don't believe her. She just wants the little button pusher to change the 'channels'. I heard this tapping sound.

" What's that pecking?" I asked when a commercial was on. I hate commercials. And what the hell is this 'magic kitchen remover'?

" Owl." Hermione said getting up and opened the window. " Probably Ron, Harry, or maybe even Ginny." Who? " Weaselette…" She rolled her eyes when I smiled. I love the name I gave her! Hermione took the message off the owl.

" Draco, do you have a black owl?" I froze.

" Black owl?" I got up, took the message and stared. " It's from my dad." He knows.

" What does it say?" Hermione sat on her bed and I joined her. I read out loud.

Draco,

How is your vacation going? I hear you're doing well. I also hear you're at the Mudblood Granger's house. Pack your bags and come home. We have to have a little chat about your loyalties. Be sure to listen, Draco, for I will not take this matter lightly. I will come get you. Be quick.

Lucius Malfoy

" A chat?" I put the letter down.

" He's going to ask why I'm here. If I don't give him the right answer, I get in trouble." I said trying to be calm. I went to go pack.

" Trouble? What are you doing? What are you going to tell him?" Did she say something?

" Draco?"

" He's a Death Eater, Hermione, use you're imagination." I snapped.

" And what are you going to tell him?" She whispered.

" That's simple. I'm going to say I'm trying to get close to you to get close to Potter." She looked up at me.

" You can't go." She sat on my bags. " I wont let you!"

" I have to go. I'll be fine. I've dealt with him before." I pushed her off and finished packing. We walked downstairs into her living room and I flooed home.

" How nice of you to joy me, Draco. Come, sit."

" Yes, Father." I sat down in one of his office chairs. Waiting silently, I looked around the place. The last time I was here I was about five. I got a few good whacks in because I was playing with a little muggleborn girl. I didn't really see the difference in muggleborn and magical at the time. Kinda don't see it now either though. Not since Hermione. Till this very day I dread being in here. It only meant more beatings.

" What's your motivates for being in the Mudblood's home?" My father said stiffly. He had a glass of alcohol but I don't know what kind.

" I have a plan." I stated and fell silent.

" Are you ever going to tell me, boy? I'm dying to know what _genius_ plan you've cooked up." He said being sarcastic, angry, and bored. The last bit was a guess since he was picking at his nails.

" I was planning to get close to Granger to get to Potter, Father. He seems to trust his friends and if she lets me in, he will."

" And you didn't use Weasley, why?"

" Weasley is much to stubborn to see that I'm a 'changed man'." I said smirking for effect.

" Granger is easy and…willing." My father sat up straight at this.

" Willing? How so?"

" Oh, I think you know, how so, Father. I have her practically eating out of my hands." I waited for him to say something but he waved me off. Next thing on list: Owl Hermione.

* * *

And there you have it! By the way, Branden Colon is one of my best friends and was the one whogave me the idea ofthe wholehair geland hair care books ( He made up the books names)present to Draco.To my reviewers from last chapter:

lilmissgullible- Thanks! I hoped it would turn out that way.

Neko Ryou- I'm glad to make you laugh!

dragonblood- Thanks.

flip chick- I'm not quitting now! Lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 12

**Hermione's POV:**

Draco Malfoy is now on my hit list. His father not only sees me as a mudblood but now he sees me as a stupid one too! Whatever. Harry and Ron owled me too. Guess what they said? Yeah. 'We're sorry, Hermione, but we just can't understand you being friends with Malfoy. We'll try to be civil but if he starts anything…' I didn't bother reading anymore. I get it. I'm going back to school! My mom and dad are helping me pack. AKA they're doing it while I yell over a letter. Gotta love family. I sent an owl back to Draco, Harry, and Ron and went to help out my parents.

" Everything's packed. We're ready to go!" My dad handed my bags to me.

" Don't sound too excited to throw me out, dad." He smiled at me.

" I would never." And then he pushed me out the door of my room. " Bye, Hermione!"

" Dad!" I laughed.

Aww, finally a place with books. I'm home! (By the way, journey back sucked.) I walked inside Hogwarts and started walking to my rooms. Looking around the place everything is…the same. But something is different. I don't know. I've been in the Muggle world for too long. Here we are.

" Miss Granger, so wonderful to see you." Holy shit! " Hermione, it's just me!"

" Draco Malfoy!" I joined him on the couch. Come to think of it…" What is your middle name?"

" Not going there." He stood from the couch.

" Tell me!" Now uses super cute look…

" The whole puppy dog eyes do not work on me. I told you, I invented it." He smiled.

" And I improved it. Now tell me!" He walked to his bedroom and I followed.

" How about this. You have to earn it." He said sitting on his bed.

" I have to earn to know your middle name?" He nodded, looked around and back to me.

" Did you get my letter?" What's with the sudden switch of conversations?

" Yes. You made me out to be a stupid whore." Smile all gone.

" The only way he sees people with your blood."

" People with me blood, Draco?"

" I'm not trying to be mean!" He stood again and walked to me. " Can I have a hug? The cuddle bunny misses you." Rolling my eyes, I hugged him.

" It's only been 3 days." I said letting go.

" It seemed like an eternity." We laughed. " Sorry, I had to."

" Had to what?" We turned to see Ron and Harry walking in.

" Who invited you in my room?" Draco sneered at them.

" We came to see Hermione. She happened to be in this room. Problem solved." Harry said as he walked to me with Ron by his side.

" Oh, will you all stop it! Harry, Ron- Draco is not a Death Eater and Draco- Harry and Ron are not star craved heroes." And that's all she wrote! They all stared at me. At least they're not talking.

" You're not a Death Eater?" Ron asked. So much for silence.

" I don't believe it. Prove it to us." Harry said. Draco walked up to him and they locked eyes. For a second I thought they were either going to punch each other or kiss. But Draco pulled his shirt sleeve of his left arm up and lifted it to Harry's face.

" Good enough for you?" Harry said nothing.

" You could've put a charm on it."

" No, he can't." Harry said quietly. " So, you're not a Death Eater now. You could be soon."

" And just because you don't have the Mark doesn't mean you're not his follower." Ron piped in. Draco sighed and turned to me.

" I guess I can tell them. Since they're your friends." I smiled and with that Harry and Ron were told of all that happened so far this year. " Anything else you want to know? Oh, yes. I'm deadly afraid of Hermione's dad. There, everything is clear." Draco said with his arms crossed. He doesn't look too happy.

" So, now your dad thinks you're trying to trick us. We're not thick!" Harry said. Well, unless you count Ron…

" That's just the way it is. Now can I leave and go eat?" Draco pushed past us and walked out. Oh, no you don't.

" HEY!" I ran after him with Harry and Ron behind me. What is this? Am I the new Voldemort? I HAVE FOLLOWERS! "Ron, go get me some water."

" I'm not your slave!" It was worth a try. I guess I need more faithful followers. Anyways… We followed Draco into the owlery and hid. What is this? I mean he said he was going to eat. He seemed to be talking to someone.

" Yes, father. Our plan is going as we hoped." His father is here?

" They all believe you?"

" Yes."

" Priceless. This has been the best idea you've ever had. I was doubting you when you told me this summer but you've really come a long way." Since summer? Can't be. That would mean he's…

" It's been fun getting the Mudblood to the breaking point. True when she gets angry being at her receiving end of the wand wasn't great but our Lord will be pleased. We're so close, Father."

" How close? And what's this play I've been hearing?"

" Play?"

" With the mudblood, Draco."

" My plans for her are simply for fun. After the Dark Lord has defeated Potter I wanted to ask to use her as my special…play thing."

" Keep up the good work, my son. I must be off."

" Bye, Father." And the conversation ended there. It can't be. I just…no.

" Hermione?" I went out of hiding, pushing Ron and Harry to stay and faced Malfoy.

" What?"

" Heard it all?"

" Yes, I did. Oh, and when Voldemort 'wins' I'll be sure to be a good toy to play with." He sighed.

" Done yelling? We've got to get to Dumbledore." He took out a piece of parchment and wrote on it. After he sent an owl he grabbed Ron and Harry out of their hiding spots and ran out. We followed. No, we sprinted.

" So what's this all about, Malfoy?" I yelled at him.

" Back to last names, are we? Well, what you've heard had partial truth. I was going to use you to get to Potter but it changed. I just don't have to tell my Father that."

" Why are we going to Dumbledore then?" Ron said. " And why are we running?" Draco stopped and we all hit into him.

" I don't know." Draco said thoughtfully. We started walking. " Well, I've been going to Dumbledore about everything my Father tells me. I'm kind of a second Snape."

" Second Snape?"

" A spy, Ronald." I rolled my eyes.

Draco's POV:

Ok, so I'm finally back at Hogwarts and I talked to Dumbledore. Everything's set. Hey, Hermione's here!

" Miss Granger, so wonderful to see you." She jumped. " Hermione, it's just me!"

" Draco Malfoy!" She sat on the couch with me. " What is your middle name?"

" Not going there." My middle name sucks. I stood from the couch and started walking to my room.

" Tell me!" What a little pouter!

" The whole puppy dog eyes do not work on me. I told you, I invented it." I smiled.

" And I improved it. Now tell me!" I walked into my bedroom and she followed.

" How about this. You have to earn it." I said sitting on my bed.

" I have to earn to know your middle name?" I nodded.

" Did you get my letter?"

" Yes. You made me out to be a stupid whore." Yikes.

" The only way he sees people with your blood." I said calmly.

" People with me blood, Draco?" No snappy! PLEASE!

" I'm not trying to be mean!" I stood again and walked to her. " Can I have a hug? The cuddle bunny misses you." HA! I got a hug. I feel special.

" It's only been 3 days." She said letting go.

" It seemed like an eternity." We laughed. " Sorry, I had to."

" Had to what?" We turned to see Hermione's other two parts of her triad walking in.

" Who invited you in my room?" What, now I have to burn this room too?

" We came to see Hermione. She happened to be in this room. Problem solved." Potter said as he walked to Hermione with Weasel boy by his side.

" Oh, will you all stop it! Harry, Ron- Draco is not a Death Eater and Draco- Harry and Ron are not star craved heroes." Wow.

" You're not a Death Eater?" What a stupid…never mind.

" I don't believe it. Prove it to us." Potter said. Oh, really? Fine, I'll show you. I walked up to him. I pulled my shirt sleeve of my left arm up and lifted it to Potter's face.

" Good enough for you?" He said nothing. Yeah, thought so, big shot. What now!

" You could've put a charm on it." Get the muggle gun.

" No, he can't." Potter said. " So, you're not a Death Eater now. You could be soon."

" And just because you don't have the Mark doesn't mean you're not his follower." Weasel piped in. I give up. I turned to Hermione.

" I guess I can tell them. Since they're your friends." She smiled and I told everything that happened this year. " Anything else you want to know? Oh, yes. I'm deadly afraid of Hermione's dad. There, everything is clear." I wish I wouldn't have said that. They better be happy.

" So, now your dad thinks you're trying to trick us. We're not thick!" Potter yelled. Oh no, Potter, not thick at all…

" That's just the way it is. Now can I leave and go eat?" I need to get out of here.

" HEY!" Hermione ran after me.

" Draco." Huh? My Father. Oh, shit! Run to owlery run to owlery…

" Father." I nodded.

" Is everything going at planned?" He hid in the shadows. How the _hell_ did he get in here? Good security…NOT!

Hermione came in and her…friends hid. My Father didn't notice, thank Merlin.

" Yes, father. Our plan is going as we hoped." Great, now I'm going to have to explain everything to Hermione.

" They all believe you?"

" Yes."

" Priceless. This has been the best idea you've ever had. I was doubting you when you told me this summer but you've really come a long way." Oh, yeah, BIG explanation.

" It's been fun getting the Mudblood to the breaking point. True when she gets angry being at her receiving end of the wand wasn't great but our Lord will be pleased. We're so close, Father." Blah blah blah…

" How close? And what's this play I've been hearing?"

" Play?"

" With the mudblood, Draco." She's not play, you…Keep in check, Draco.

" My plans for her are simply for fun. After the Dark Lord has defeated Potter I wanted to ask to use her as my special…play thing." She's gunna kill me.

" Keep up the good work, my son. I must be off."

" Bye, Father." And he was gone.

" Hermione?" She went out of hiding.

" What?" Snappy!

" Heard it all?"

" Yes, I did. Oh, and when Voldemort 'wins' I'll be sure to be a good toy to play with." Where's her wand? Ok, it's still in her pocket.

" Done yelling? We've got to get to Dumbledore." I took out a piece of parchment and wrote to Snape. After that I grabbed her friends out of their hiding spots and ran out. They followed.

" So what's this all about, Malfoy?" Hermione yelled. That hurt.

" Back to last names, are we? Well, what you've heard had partial truth. I was going to use you to get to Potter but it changed. I just don't have to tell my Father that." He just didn't know I would come over for Christmas and second thought me. Which he should.

" Why are we going to Dumbledore then?" Weasley said. " And why are we running?" I stopped and everyone hit into me. Oww!

" I don't know." Why am I running? We started walking. " Well, I've been going to Dumbledore about everything my Father tells me. I'm kind of a second Snape." Shudders.

" Second Snape?"

" A spy, Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Ronald…HA HA HA HA. Ok, I'm done. So, we went to Dumbledore…gave info….blah blah blah…went to dinner…ate the dinner… Ok, I know. I'm skipping things here. But everything after what happened was so BORING! Well, now Hermione Inc. is all in the common room doing homework. I'm not friends with Potter and Weasel but we're being civil…for Hermione, of course. The things I do for people. I am a saint.

* * *

Hey peeps! I'm gunna try somethin' new. I want about 10 reviews before I can update. Thanks to all my reviews from last chapter ( and the others). Much love! By the way...I read this to a friend first and she seemed confused on the explaination on Draco's part. If you do then just review your question and I'll try explaning again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I'm so pathetic.

Chapter 13

Hermione's POV:

Tonight's the date. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Draco Blank Malfoy. Blank is for middle name I have yet to earn. Anyways I have Ginny here doing this weird thing to my hair-OWW! I got a message from Draco saying to wear a dress. I borrowed one from Ginny. She gave my this little black one with leather for the skirt part. I don't want to wear it. It's way too…not me. I would be wearing something red but Ginny said I'm going out with a Slytherin and he doesn't need a constant reminder of Gryffindore.

" Put the dress on." Ginny said, leaving my poor hair alone. I put on the dress at looked at myself in the mirror. Holy shit. I look like…like…a girl. " That looks so cute on you! You're going to kill him." Yeah, because that's what I want to do. She did my make up( I was yelled at most of the time for moving around), and she pushed me back to the mirror.

" Not bad. Thanks Gin!" I turned and gave her a hug. The door knocked. He's here already? He's :looks at clock: 10 minutes early! Ginny opened the door and in came Harry and Ron.

" Hermione are you sure you don't wanna hang with- oh my God." Harry said. Ron walked up to me and poked me.

" Ouch! Ronald Weasley what do you think you are doing?"

" Yep, that's Hermione alright. You look great. What's the occasion?"

" Date with one sexy Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said and sat next to Harry who was currently learning the art of taking make up stains off his shirt. Good luck with that. Ron looked at me and smiled.

" Where are you going?" He teased.

" Why do you have to know?"

" So me and Harry can watch you. That way if he does anything wrong we can smack him around a bit." Ron said. Everyone started laughing.

" What time is it?" I said looking at the clock.

" Time to go." Ginny said pushing me out of my room. They left and I sat in the common room and waited. I waited for 20 minutes. He's late and I'm bored. Where the hell is he?

" Hermione?" Now he decides to come in. I stood and walked over to him, stopping a good distance away from him. " Oh, wow. You look…seductive. Did Weaselette dress you?" I blushed and he laughed. He gave his arm to me and we were off.

" Where are we going?"

" You'll see." He smiled and led me to a classroom. Snape's classroom. " Here we are."

" Here?" He nodded. " We're staying here?" He nodded again and smiled. " Are you nuts? Do you want to die?" He just shrugged and brought me further into the classroom. There, where Snape's desk should be, was a little table set for two. He had candles and everything. What does he think he's getting after this?

" I talked to Snape about this. Don't worry." He sat when I sat down.

" He said it was ok?" Was he sleeping when he said yes?

" Actually he told me no. And before you say anything he's not here so he'll never know." Draco sat back and gave me this really…really really…cute smile.

" Why here?"

" Because I thought we could work on some potions when we're finished with dinner."

" Really?" YES!

"No." Damn you. Getting my hopes up like that. " It's just, this is the only room that I could weaken the wards."

" Ever tried the room of requirement?" He looked thoughtful.

" Never thought of that. Oh, well. Stop complaining and eat." So we ate and talked. Well, he's kind of like Ron with talking and eating so I told him to chew before talking and he called me mom but…that's nothing to worry about. So when we were finished eating we went back to our common room. I'm so tired it's not even funny. It's about 1:30 AM right now and I'm going to just die here on the couch.

" Hermione?" Draco poked me. " You alive?" he poked me again.

" I will bite off your fingers." I said with my eyes closed. He chuckled and I felt him get off the couch. Peace at last.

" Want to go to bed?" I thought he was gone.

" Tired." I'll just sleep…WHOA! "Draco! What are you doing?"

" Putting you to bed. Duh!"

" Then let go of my ass."

" Oops." Uh-huh. So he put me in my bed and…surprise surprise I'm in his room. I open my eyes to see a half naked Draco Malfoy. Nothing I haven't seen before. He looked at me. " Close your eyes, you peeking Tom. I'm changing!" So I closed my eyes after rolling them and getting a glare from him. After that he came in bed and we slept. I can deal with this…

CRASH! What the?

" Draco?" Draco jumped out of bed.

" Oh, shit. He's here!" Draco rushed to put clothes on. He stopped at looked at me. " Go hide!" Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to be afraid of his dad…oh my! Ahhh…yeah. I got up anyways and walked in the bathroom. I heard someone open Draco's door.

" What are you doing? I called you, boy!" Lucius all but yelled.

" Forgive me, Father. I was asleep." I heard screams. He's…no! I can't believe it. Lucius is using Cruico on his own son! I'm going in. I guess not. Damn you Draco. He locked the doors on me. What did he put on this door? I can't get it—

"OWW!" Got it.

" I see." Lucius walked to me and grabbed my arm. "You were sleeping, you say?" He threw me on Draco.

" Are you ok?" I asked but Draco merely nodded. He looked pale. " What did you do to him?" I yelled at Lucius.

" None of your concern, my dear." Oh NO you did not call me dear. Luckily I have my wand so…

" Accio Granger's wand." So much for that plan. "It seems I have found your wand. Care to have it back?" I sneered at him. I was about to lunge at him but felt Draco's hand on my shoulder.

" Even try to harm my Father, Mudblood, and your life is over." He pushed me back down from my sitting position and walked to his fathers side. " Let me handle this filth for you, Father. There has been some things I've been dying to do to her." My mouth nearly hit the floor from his words. He needs to think about acting as a career.

" Then do it. I'll be glad to watch." Draco's eyes widened. Yeah, didn't think so far ahead, did ya? All the same Draco grabbed my hair and pushed me on the bed, his wand pointed at me.

" 5…." He whispered. " 4…" What? " 3…" Oh, I get it! " 2…1 NOW, HERMIONE!" Draco turned to his father and both wands flew out of his hands. I ran to get them while Draco quickly bound his dad. It didn't work! Lucius grabbed me and took a wand from my hands. My wand, by the way.

" What are you doing, boy? Betraying our Lord will do NOTHING!" He put the wand to my heart. " For this? You betray me for this? You are not my son. You're worthless to me!" My ears…

" I don't care! I hate you, I hate the Dark Lord. Mother was right, you are a monster." Ouch.

" Your mother always judged me. She always told me to leave the Dark Lord. She was a nescience . So I destroyed her like I will you now." Oh, no you don't! I squirmed and got my arm loose. Reaching around I pulled his hair and he let go of me. Now for the fun part! Stomp on foot, knee in balls, run to Draco with wands in hand. By then Draco successfully bound his father.

" Get Snape."

" Snape? Why not Dumbledore?"

" HERMIONE!"

" Ok! Geez, you bound the damn guy already anyways." I ran to his fire place and called for Snape and Dumbledore. With that Lucius Malfoy was taken to Azkaban. Of course I didn't get any sleep by the time all the questions were over with. Some one up there has it in for me.

Draco's POV:

Okay, date tonight. Stay calm, man! You've done this before. I'm with Snape right now.

" Sir I need to use this room!"

" No."

" Please, sir." This is so un-Malfoy.

" No."

" Fine!" I walked out of Snape's office and walked down the hall. I have no where else to do this. I can't take her out because it's not a weekend. Either way, my Father would try something, I know it. I'll just sit across Snape's door and wait to beg him when he comes out. Oww, he's out! He looked at me.

" No." And he walked away. I didn't even open my mouth! Now he's gone and I can't ask him if I could…he's gone. YES! I did some work in Snape's classroom and I ran to the common room to see Hermione sitting and waiting. I'm late, aren't I?

" Hermione?" She stood and walked over to me, stopping a good distance away from me. " Oh, wow. You look…seductive. Did Weaselette dress you?" She blushed. Ha! I knew it. I gave my arm and off we went.

" Where are we going?"

" You'll see." I smiled and led her to Snape's classroom. " Here we are."

" Here?" Yup. " We're staying here?" Yes. " Are you nuts? Do you want to die?" Maybe. I just shrugged and brought her further into the classroom. I set a table for two.

" I talked to Snape about this. Don't worry." We sat down.

" He said it was ok?" Umm…

" Actually he told me no. And before you say anything he's not here so he'll never know." I sat back and tried to look cute. I think it's working.

" Why here?"

" Because I thought we could work on some potions when we're finished with dinner."

" Really?" She straightened up and her eyes sparkled.

"No. It's just, this is the only room that I could weaken the wards."

" Ever tried the room of requirement?" Huh?

" Never thought of that. Oh, well. Stop complaining and eat." So we ate and talked. She told me to chew before talking and I called me mom. So when we were finished eating we went back to our common room. It's about 1:30 AM right now and Hermione went to lie on the couch.

" Hermione?" I poked her. " You alive?" I poked her again.

" I will bite off your fingers." She said with her eyes closed. I laughed and got off the couch.

" Want to go to bed?"

" Tired." I picked her up. "Draco! What are you doing?"

" Putting you to bed. Duh!"

" Then let go of my ass." No!

" Oops." I put her on my bed. She's sleeping so I'll just change. Wait…she's checking me out again! " Close your eyes, you peeking Tom. I'm changing!" She closed her eyes after rolling them. All changed. Now to move her…or just sleep next to her.

CRASH! Again?

" Draco?" I jumped out of bed.

" Oh, shit. He's here!" I rushed to put clothes on. I looked at her. " Go hide!" She got up and walked ( like a damn snail) in the bathroom, and I locked it. My door opened.

" What are you doing? I called you, boy!" Father yelled.

" Forgive me, Father. I was asleep." My Father walked towards me. No…

"Cruico!"

"OWW!" Hermione! He lifted the curse.

" I see." Father walked to Hermione and grabbed her arm. "You were sleeping, you say?" He threw her on me.

" Are you ok?" She asked and I nodded. " What did you do to him?" She yelled to Father.

" None of your concern, my dear." Your dear? Piss off!

" Accio Granger's wand. It seems I have found your wand. Care to have it back?" She was about to lunge at him but felt my hand on her shoulder.

" Even try to harm my Father, Mudblood, and your life is over." I pushed her back down from her sitting position and walked to my Father's side. " Let me handle this filth for you, Father. There has been some things I've been dying to do to her."

" Then do it. I'll be glad to watch."Didn't think about that. Great!I grabbed her hair and pushed her on the bed, my wand pointed at her.

" 5…." I whispered. " 4…" Come on, girl! " 3…" Ready? " 2…1 NOW, HERMIONE!" I turned to Father and both wands flew out of his hands. Hermione ran to get them while I bound him. It didn't work! Father grabbed Hermione and took a wand from her hands.

" What are you doing, boy? Betraying our Lord will do NOTHING!" He put the wand to her heart. " For this? You betray me for this? You are not my son. You're worthless to me!" …

" I don't care! I hate you, I hate the Dark Lord. Mother was right, you are a monster."

" Your mother always judged me. She always told me to leave the Dark Lord. She was a nescience . So I destroyed her like I will you now." I saw Hermione squirm and got her arm loose. She pulled his hair and he let go. Next she stomped on his foot, kneed his balls (EEK!), run to me with wands in hand. By then I successfully bound Father.

" Get Snape." I said.

" Snape? Why not Dumbledore?"

" HERMIONE!" All she does is talk!

" Ok! Geez, you bound the damn guy already anyways." She ran to the fire place and called for Snape and Dumbledore. Father was taken to Azkaban. It was REALLY late by the time all the questions were over with. No sleep for us, I guess.

* * *

Horrible chapter, I know. I've been so busy lately. I just tried to give you all something so it wouldn't look like Iabandoned this. It is coming to a close soon though.As always review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, and that makes me sad.

Chapter 14

Hermione's POV:

It's been a few months since Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban. Draco's been made the head of Malfoy Manor and our relationship has taken a surprising turn. We went out a few times only to realize that we have nothing in common. And that's ok. It's strange living with your boyfriend. Yes, Draco is my boyfriend now. Not many people know it though. Only my close friends and surprising Blaise Zabini, who's Draco's best friend. Blaise figured it out on his own though. He was a tricky one; caught Draco and I enough times together, not fighting, to catch on. Oh, well. I'm walking to Charms now. NEWTs are coming up in a week.

" Hermione!" I turned and saw Harry running towards me. " Hermione, it's Malfoy! Something's wrong with him!" What?

" What's wrong? Where is he?" He didn't answer but grabbed my hand and ran instead. " Harry, what is going on?"

" I don't know! One minute he's fine the other he's…" He trailed off. We stopped running and I saw we were in front of the room of requirement.

" Harry?"

" Come on." He opened the door that appeared and we walked in. Holy shit.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

" What?" It's not my birthday… " What's going on?" Ginny came to the front of all my friends and smiled.

" Here!" She said and shoved something into my hands. It was a little box. I opened it and what was inside confused me.

" What? A stick? What is going on here." I went to pick up the stick but Ron came and held my hand.

" Not until 12, k?" I just nodded. Will ANYBODY tell me what's going on here?

" Just enjoy the party, 'Mione." Harry said, and he hugged me.

" What's the party for and did you know we're missing classes?"

" The party is for you. You'll find out later, and classes were cancelled." Blaise walked up to me.

" Fine. Where's Draco?" Everyone smiled. " Ok, what is going on that I don't know and you all do?"

" Nothing." They all said in unison. Sounds like something to me… We had our little party, and 12 struck. Everyone was leaving so I thought I was too. I guess I was wrong. Ginny pushed me back inside. Ok, so now I'm just sitting here like an idiot. All alone. Yep.

" Hermione?" I heard Draco's voice echo and the room started changing. When it stopped I saw it was my childhood playground. I sat up and looked around.

" Draco?" I heard the swing creak and I turned. There was Draco, dressed in black dress robes, and sitting on the swing. I'm surprised he didn't fall. He didn't look at me but took deep breaths. I walked to him and sat on the other swing besides him. " Draco?" I repeated. He looked up, and smiled.

" We'll be graduating soon." He said.

" Yeah, I know. I've been studying like crazy." He laughed.

" I remember you taking me here. Do you?"

" Well, yeah. How could I forget your little war with a swing set?"

" Hey, that thing was possessed!" He laughed and then coughed. " I remember you telling me you had the happiest memories here."

" I did." Where is he going with this.

" Augustus."

" Huh?"

" Augustus, my middle name." He told me? Oh my Merlin. Now I really want to know where this is going.

" I feel privileged." He coughed again. " Draco, are you ok?" He looked up to the ceiling.

" Yeah. This is just so hard." He's not… " I've never done this before." He is. Draco Malfoy is breaking up with me. I felt tears in my eyes but tried my hardest to hold them in.

" Really?" I choked out. He looked at me.

" I know this is going to sound so stupid when I say it. I'm just going to mess it up." I stood.

" Yes you are! Why, Draco? What have I ever done? Wasn't I good enough? Is there someone else? WHAT?" I cried. Why hold it in? Draco looked surprised.

" Hermione, what are you talking about?"

" You're breaking up with me." I said looking up at him; trying to regain some control. He rolled his eyes, and reached into my robes. " Draco!" He looked up at me and took out my little box Ginny gave me.

" Open it." I looked at him and then took the box. I opened it but didn't touch it. " Well? Take it out!"

" There's just a stick in it." He rolled his eyes again and took the stick. It disappeared! " Hey! That was MY stick. Ginny gave that to me." Before he could open his mouth I jumped at him. How DARE he make my stick disappear! I got on top of him and glared. " Give me my stick back."

" Give me my legs back." He said. After letting him up I stuck out my hand.

" Stick. Now." He glared.

" You're so hard headed. What did Ginny say about the stick?"

"_Ron_ told me to open it again at 12. Then you come along and dump me! Hey, wait. Ginny gave me that stick so I could beat you with it! They knew all along and no one said anything. Oh, they're getting it good." I turned to walk out but Draco grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at him.

" Want your stick back?"

" Can I beat you with it?"

" I don't think you'll want to." He took my hand and kneeled. He's kneeling. Why is he kneeling?

" What?"

" Hold on, Hermione. Now, before I get beat up I want you to know that I am NOT dumping you. I'm actually asking you to…to…"

" Help you pack?" I added in lamely. He stood up and rolled his eyes.

" Just…" He threw his arms up in the air, and grabbed my hand. " HERE!" He yelled, annoyed I'm guessing. I opened my hand to see a…Oh, my Merlin. It's a ring.

" Where...Where's my stick?" I stuttered. This can't be happening. Is Draco Malfoy asking me to…

" Will you marry me, Hermione?" Turn tear ducts into over time…now.

" YES!" I jumped on him to give him the biggest hug I could and we tipped over. Before I knew it, Draco fell back on the swing and it swung back, taking him with it. He flew off the swing a good couple of feet away and I ran to him. " Draco? Oh my God, are you alright?"

" YOU BROKE MY LEG!" He yelled. He better be in pain. "I ASK YOU TO MARRY ME AND YOU BRAKE MY LEG?"

"Stop yelling!"

" I CAN'T!" He cried, holding onto his leg.

"YES, YOU CAN!" I yelled back.

" STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"FINE!"

"FI-OWWWW! STOP POKING AT IT!"

"I was not poking at it. I was checking to see if it's broken." I said trying to stay calm.

" The bone is sticking out, Hermione. I think it's pretty safe to say it's broken."

" What's going on in here?" Snape. Great, just what I need. Snape moved closer to us and saw Draco's leg. They made eye contact. " I'm guessing she said no?"

" She said yes. And then broke my leg."

" I'm sorry!" I shouted from behind Snape. It's not like I meant to. Snape turned to me.

" Let's get this cleaned up." He paused, and then rolled his eyes. " Now, Miss Granger."

" Yeah, before I die of blood loss!"

" Shut up!" Snape and I said in unison. I suppose I'm not the only one who had to suffer Draco's constant whining.

Draco's POV:

Two months since Father was sent to Azkaban. I've been made the head of Malfoy Manor. Do you believe that? Mother would have been so happy. She would have loved Hermione, who is now my girlfriend. She'll be more soon though. We've gotten to know each other so much, and I think it's just- what did those muggles call it? 'A match made in heaven'. Not many people know it though. Only Hermione's friends and Blaise Zabini. Not that I told the bastard. Blaise figured it out on his own. I'm so nervous right now. I planned everything out, but for some reason I don't know how to ask. I know Potter got her already. I can hear the party. Just wait until 12…Everyone's leaving. Time to roll. Or throw up, either one.

" Hermione?" I called from my hiding spot. My voice echoed, and the room started changing. When it stopped it was that horrid playground she brought me to.

" Draco?" She called. I sat on the swing, and it creaked. She turned. Deep breathes. Just breathe. She walked over to me, and sat on the other swing. " Draco?" She repeated. I looked up, and smiled. Here goes nothing…

" We'll be graduating soon." I started.

" Yeah, I know. I've been studying like crazy." You would. You've been since the beginning of the year.

" I remember you taking me here. Do you?" Stupid mess up number one!

" Well, yeah. How could I forget your little war with a swing set?"

" Hey, that thing was possessed!" I coughed. Back to business. " I remember you telling me you had the happiest memories here."

" I did."

" Augustus."

" Huh?"

" Augustus, my middle name." So now she can't call me Draco blank Malfoy anymore.

" I feel privileged." I coughed again. " Draco, are you ok?" I looked up to the ceiling. There has to be some god up there to help me!

" Yeah. This is just so hard. I've never done this before." Stupid mess up number two!

" Really?" She asked. I looked at her.

" I know this is going to sound so stupid when I say it. I'm just going to mess it up." She stood.

" Yes you are! Why, Draco? What have I ever done? Wasn't I good enough? Is there someone else? WHAT?" Why is she crying? WHAT is she talking about?

" Hermione, what are you talking about?"

" You're breaking up with me." For all the brains she has…I'm not even going to start. I rolled my eyes, and reached into her robes. " Draco!" I took out the little box I told Weaselette to give her.

" Open it." She looked at me, and took the box. She opened it, but didn't touch it. " Well? Take it out!" I said.

" There's just a stick in it." Rolling my eyes I took the stick out, and it became what I needed, what would change everything, most. " Hey! That was MY stick. Ginny gave that to me." She jumped at me. She got on top of me and glared. " Give me my stick back."

" Give me my legs back." You are not a light weight! After she let me up she stuck out her hand.

" Stick. Now." I glared.

" You're so hard headed. What did Ginny say about the stick?"

"_Ron_ told me to open it again at 12. Then you come along and dump me! Hey, wait. Ginny gave me that stick so I could beat you with it! They knew all along and no one said anything. Oh, they're getting it good" She turned to walk out, but before she did I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me.

" Want your stick back?" I said impatiently.

" Can I beat you with it?" Huffy little girl, isn't she?

" I don't think you'll want to." I took her hand and kneeled. He's kneeling. Why is he kneeling?

" What?"

" Hold on, Hermione. Now, before I get beat up I want you to know that I am NOT dumping you. I'm actually asking you to…to…"

" Help you pack?" I. Give. Up.

" Just…" I threw my arms up in the air, and grabbed her hand. " HERE!" I yelled. I watched her open her hand and her eyes widened. I had that ring specially made for her.

" Where...Where's my stick?" She stuttered. Do I really want to marry her?…Yeah. I really do.

" Will you marry me, Hermione?" And she cries!

" YES!" She jumped on me to give me a hug, and we tipped over. Before I knew it, I fell back on the swing and it swung back. With me on it! I flew off the swing a good couple of feet away and Hermione ran to me. " Draco? Oh my God, are you alright?"

" YOU BROKE MY LEG!" Pain. Pain. PAIN! "I ASK YOU TO MARRY ME AND YOU BRAKE MY LEG?" Holy mother of all things shit!

"Stop yelling!"

" I CAN'T!" Now I'm crying…

"YES, YOU CAN!" She yelled at me!

" STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"FINE!"

"FI-OWWWW! STOP POKING AT IT!"

"I was not poking at it. I was checking to see if it's broken." She said.

" The bone is sticking out, Hermione. I think it's pretty safe to say it's broken." And it hurts…

" What's going on in here?" My savoir! Snape moved closer to us and saw my leg. We made eye contact. " I'm guessing she said no?" He asked.

" She said yes. And then broke my leg."

" I'm sorry!" She shouted from behind Snape. Snape turned to her.

" Let's get this cleaned up." He paused, and then rolled his eyes. " Now, Miss Granger."

" Yeah, before I die of blood loss!" I yelled back.

" Shut up!" Snape and Hermione said in unison. How rude!

* * *

Ok, now before anyone reviews saying "Hey! Too fast!", I know. I want it to be. It was like when Draco suddenly realized that he liked Hermione. It was out of the blue only because he never paid attetention to it. Also, here you have months that past so...it works. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm going to Disney World in a couple of days, and everything has been crazy. I think this will either be the last chapter, OR I could write one more with them being older. You know,married life,kids- blah blah blah. Tell me what you think! 


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 15

Hermione's POV:

" Gross…gross...eww! It's on me! Get it off- HERMIONE!" Draco's changing a diaper again.

" Yes?" I said walking into the room.

" Do this for me." He said shoving a clean diaper in my hands. " He'll piss on me again; I know it." He backed away, and I took out my wand. In one swift motion our baby, Rey Leo Malfoy , was all changed. I turned to Draco after picking Rey up.

" All done." I smiled.

" You could do that?" Draco's eyes widened.

" I am a witch, Draco."

" I didn't know there was a spell for that! Why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought it would be funny watching you do it the muggle way." I said laughing, and I left the room. All the way down the hall you could here Draco screaming about taking lessons from my mother and it being all a waste. Wasn't a waste to me…

It's been ten years. Can you believe it? Rey is our second child, he's two years old, and he's just like his mom. Zezilia Hydra Malfoy is our first. She's four years old, and surprise surprise- just like her father. Both of our kids look like Draco, for the most part. The only differences being Rey has dirty blond hair with brown eyes, and Zezilia has brown hair. Today we're having a party for Draco. He doesn't know anything and that changing the diaper thing was to keep him upstairs. Everyone is waiting for us now.

" Draco, when you're done crying, come downstairs." I called down the hall.

" Yeah, fine." He sounds miffed.

" Don't get short with me."

" Bite me."

" Just come down stairs!" Geez! I heard bouncing downstairs and went to check, thinking it was Zezilia.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. I rolled my eyes.

" Wrong person." I said. I walked over to the cake and lit the candles. All 28 of them. " Now when he gets here I want you to…"

" Hey, why is everyone here?" Shit.

" Draco!"

" What?" I glared at him. " Ow, cake!" He walked over to the cake. After a few minutes, and reading what the cake said, he turned to everyone. "This was a party for me, wasn't it?" We all nodded. " I ruined it by coming at the wrong time, didn't I?" We nodded again. " Oh, well. Anyone want cake?" I rolled my eyes. Same old Draco. After the party Draco and I put the kids to bed.

" What angels they are." Draco said while we were getting into our bed.

" Yeah, when they're sleeping." I snorted. Draco held me and kissed my forehead.

" Night, _darling_."

" shut up."

" Oh, dear, I love you too!"

" Shut up, Draco. Go to sleep." He laughed. Finally, sleep at last.

" Mommy? Daddy? Are you awake?" NOOOOO!

" Yes." I hissed. " What do you want Zezilia?"

" Uhh…Oh, night!"

" Good night." Thank Merlin, she's gone!

" Mommy?" Or not.

" What?"

"Umm…nothing, night!" I feel like I've done this before. BAM! And the door slams.

" What? What happened?" Draco shot up.

" Nothing. Just your daughter being you again."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Go to sleep."

" Someone's a little tie tie."

" Be quite."

" Cranky."

" Shut up, Draco!" And then there was silence. Did I do it? Did I finally shut Draco Malfoy up?

" I'm hungry." Nope.

Draco's POV:

" Gross…gross...eww! It's on me! Get it off- HERMIONE!" Why did I have to do this again? Hermione knows how to change diapers easy. But NO- she leaves it to me.

" Yes?" She said walking into the room.

" Do this for me." I said shoving a clean diaper in her hands. " He'll piss on me again; I know it." I backed away to watch, and she took out her wand. In one swift motion Rey was all changed. She picked him up and turned to me.

" All done."

" You could do that?"

" I am a witch, Draco."

" I didn't know there was a spell for that! Why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought it would be funny watching you do it the muggle way." She said laughing, and she left the room.

" I can't believe that…that witch! All that time. I take lessons from her mother! Her mother! And it all ends up a waste." Ok, I'll stop ranting. I bet ya wanna know what's been going on, huh? It's been ten years. I've been married to the bushy haired know-it-all for ten years. I'm still alive too! Rey is our second child, he's two years old, and he's just like Hermione. Zezilia Hydra Malfoy is our first. She's four years old, and like me. Both of our kids look like me, for the most part. They're great kids.

" Draco, when you're done crying, comes downstairs." Hermione called down the hall.

" Yeah, fine." I'm still not happy with her!

" Don't get short with me." Little snappy, ain't she?

" Bite me."

" Just come down stairs!" Alright I'm coming!

" Hey, why is everyone here?"

" Draco!"

" What?" Hermione glared at me. " Ow, cake!" Yummy yummy cake. I love cake. Cake has writing on it. Cake says…'Happy Birthday Draco'. I turned to everyone. "This was a party for me, wasn't it?" They all nodded. " I ruined it by coming at the wrong time, didn't I?" They nodded again. " Oh, well. Anyone want cake?"

After the party Hermione and I put the kids to bed.

" What angels they are." I said while we were getting into our bed.

" Yeah, when they're sleeping." She snorted. I kissed her forehead.

" Night, _darling_."

" shut up."

" Oh, dear, I love you too!"

" Shut up, Draco. Go to sleep." I laughed. And went to sleep. BAM!

" What? What happened?" I shot up. I was all happy sleeping and then the door slams!

" Nothing. Just your daughter being you again." Being me again? I do not slam doors.

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Go to sleep."

" Someone's a little tie tie." I teased.

" Be quite."

" Cranky."

" Shut up, Draco!" Fine, I'll be quite.

" I'm hungry." For a while.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this out! I know it's short, but this wasn't even supposed to be here. I thought I would be a loving person and get one more out. Thanks to all who read and more thanks to the people who reviewed. I had so much fun writing this! Now, some Latin fun! Ok, the first names of each kid are Latin so when you read it think: e A, I E, a Short a sound. I know it's confusing, but it's fun! Thanks toJasmine85, who suggested Hydra as a middle name and starting out with Draco changing a diaper. It worked out nicely. Just if you're wondering...

Rey Leo Malfoy. Kingof the lions.

Zezilia Hydra Malfoy. Grey eyed water snake.


End file.
